Love Like This!
by riahbyul
Summary: [Sekuel "The One" Chp 4 UP!] "Berhenti atau ku telanjangi kau sekarang juga." — Chanyeol. "Sial" —Baekhyun. BoysXBoys/ ChanBaek.
1. Love Like This!

**Summary :**

Awalnya Baekhyun pikir berkencan dengan kakak kelas itu keren, Tapi setelah mendapatkan sang kakak kelas Baekhyun pikir ulang itu sama sekali tidak seperti melakukan sebuah opera sabun.

.

 **"Love Like This"**

•

•

•

 **Byun Baekhyun**

•

 **Park Chanyeol**

•

•

 **All other**

•

 **Oneshoot**

 **BoysXBoys**

 **Yaoi**

 **ChanBaek Area**

•

"Berhenti atau ku telanjangi kau sekarang juga."

"Sial!" Baekhyun dari ujung lorong koridor sekolah berdecih pelan. Memutar balikan badannya dan menatap sang kakak kelas yang sekarang sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Cepat kemari!" Titah sang kakak kelas bak raja joseon.

Baekhyun dengan kaki yang diseret berjalan mendekati sang kakak kelas, Yang ngomong-ngomong tinggi nya itu seperti tiang bendera di halaman sekolah. Dan ngomong-ngomong lagi namanya Park Chanyeol kakak kelas tingkat dua semester akhir.

"Kakak mau apa lagi? Aku harus ke perpustakaan mencari kamus bahasa inggris." Bohong Baekhyun. Mana tertarik dia sama bahasa yang begituan, Membedakan bahasa inggris nya _'Ranjang'_ dan _'Buruk'_ saja sering tertukar.

"Baehyun,Begini..." Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun lebih dekat. Memangkas jarak antara lebih romantis pikir si Tiang.

Si adik kelas hanya mengerjab bingung. Wajah nya mendongkak karena Chanyeol terlalu dekat.

"Kemaren kan aku bilang bawakan bekal untuk ku biar kita sama-sama makannya dibawah pohon. tapi kok, Baekhyun tidak bawa apa-apa?"

Seketika Baekhyun langsung teringat permintaan aneh si kakak kelas kemaren saat bel sekolah. Baekhyun putar otak mencari alasan. _Lagi._

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir nya. Suaranya ia buat seimut mungkin dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Kemarin Baekhyun mengerjakan tugas hingga larut malam, Terus Baekhyun kesiangan bangunnya." Wajah nya ia buat semenyedihkan mungkin agar sang kakak kelas luluh.

Tapi bukan Park Tiang Chanyeol kalau begitu saja dia langsung lulus. Bukan, Chanyeol bukannya tipe mahkluk yang mudah luluh. Bukan juga tipe yang galak galak tapi tipe yang...

"Jika wajah Baekhyun seperti itu terus. Aku benar-benar menelanjangi Baekhyun di sini." Ucap si Tiang yang sudah mau membuka tali ikat pinggangnya.

Tapi bukannya lari, Baekhyun masih diam di tempat sambil memandangi kakak kelasnya dengan wajah datar.

"Kak Chanyeol jangan pipis disini. Nanti dimarahi staff kebersihan lagi. Lagian ya, Kakak mau menelanjangi aku tapi kakak duluan yang mau telanjang, Udahlah Baekhyun mau cari Sehun saja." Dan setelah itu si adik kelas berbalik lagi menelusuri lorong koridor.

Rahang si tiang jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Jika kau masih saja membuka mulut mu, Aku yakin ada hot news di buletin sekolah sebentar lagi dengan tema 'Calon kakak osis mati tersedak lalat'. Maka dari itu kusarankan untuk tutup mulut mu, _Dude!_ " Suara cempreng Kim Onta Jongdae menyadarkan Chanyeol.

"Sejak kapan kau berada disitu?"

"Yeah, Sejak kau ingin menelanjangi dirimu sendiri." Dan jawaban si onta dibalas dengan tamparan di kepalanya, Dan itu sakit.

•

•

•

Baekhyun menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa berbentuk bola tak sempurna yang berada di kamar nya. Helaan nafas keluar lagi di bibir tipis Baekhyun, Tangan nya merogoh _Smartphone_ yang berada di kantung seragam sekolahnya. Dan sekali lagi helaan nafas keluar dari bibir tipisnya saat melihat nama siapa yang tertera dalam pemberitahuan Handphone nya. Siapa lagi kalo bukan kekasih nya tercinta yang tinggi nya kelebihan MSG.

"Ada apa lagi, Kak?" Baekhyun menjawab panggilan telpon nya dengan malas.

 _"Baekhyun sudah sampai rumah kan?"_

"Sudah, Memangnya ada apa, Kak?"

 _"Kakak lagi di depan rumah Baekhyun, Kita kencan ya?"_

"K—Ke apa?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendadak autis.

 _"Ken pake can, Sayang. Kencan! Sudah, Ayo cepat nanti aku pergi lho."_

"I—itu.. A—nu.. Aku sedang sibuk, Kak." Bukannya Baekhyun hobi berbohong, Tapi terakhir kali kencan dengan seorang Park Chanyeol berakhir dengan dia harus terkena demam tiga hari akibat hujan-hujanan. Alasan Si tiang sih, Ngajak Baekhyun hujan-hujanan terinspirasi dari film yang mereka tonton, Biar romantis kata Si tiang. Baekhyun suka yang romantis-romantisan tapi kalo berakhir dengan dia yang harus berbaring di ranjang, Baekhyun pikir ulang dulu boleh kali yah.

Dari ujung telpon, Baekhyun bisa bayangkan jika sekarang Chanyeol si tiang itu sedang melakukan aegyo 'Bbuing-bbuing' andalannya.

 _"Hanya sebentar kok. Nanti kakak janji setelah selesai, kakak langsung antar pulang. Enggg... Tapi kalo Baekhyun tetap gak bisa, Baekhyun lihat keluar jendala saja. Kakak kangen."_ Chanyeol diujung sana masih melakukan aegyo nya.

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas. "Hum, Baiklah..." Setiba Baekhyun membuka pintu jendelanya, Baekhyun bisa melihat segerombolan manusia yang sedang membentuk huruf C dan B, lalu di tengah-tengah huruf ada bentuk amor yang kurang sempurna yang ditengah tengah nya Chanyeol sedang berdiri sambil membawa boneka beruang berukuran balita dewasa.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun!" Terdengar Chanyeol sedang berteriak dibawah sana, lalu terdengar suara gemuru orang yang sedang meledek Chanyeol.

Baekhyun awalnya ingin bersemu merah seperti seorang gadis yang ingin dilamar kekasihnya, Tapi matanya melotot melihat sang ayah sedang berkacak pinggang melihat segerombolan manusia itu sedang menginjak-injak rumput kesayangannya.

"Angkat kaki mu segera, Nak. Atau kau tidak akan pernah bisa menapakan kedua kaki mu lagi ditanah."

Seharusnya Chanyeol tahu kalau sang ayah mertua itu galak seperti orang yang sedang sakit gigi.

"Hehe.." Chanyeol nyengir kuda. "Ayah mertua ada dirumah ternyata."

Selagi Chanyeol menyapa sang ayah mertua, Segerombolan manusia yang awal nya 'Segerombolan' sekarang mendadak hanya tertinggal Kim Onta Jongdae sendirian.

"Memang nya kenapa jika aku ada dirumah ku sendiri? Dan apa-apaan Ayah mertua, Katamu? Sejak kapan kau jadi menantuku!" Itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan bentakan dari si kepala Byun.

"Hehe.." Chanyeol nyengir kuda lagi. Lalu ia melirik Jongdae yang sedang tidak bergerak seperti patung. "Kalau ku bilang tiga, Kita lari ya" Chanyeol berdesis.

"TIGA!" Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran antar dua anak muda dan satu orang ayah mertua. Coret saja jika tak suka bagian terakhirnya.

•

•

•

Baekhyun menghindarinya. Chanyeol peka akan hal itu. Sudah satu minggu Baekhyun tidak membalas pesan, tidak menjawab telponnya, atau akan berlari jika berpapasan dengan nya di kantin atau koridor sekolah. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol uring-uringan satu minggu ini.

"Wajah mu mengerikan, Park." Jongdae yang baru saja bergabung di meja kantin langsung berkomentar tentang mata panda si tiang.

Tapi Chanyeol hanya mengubur kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya.

 _"Ku dengar mereka berkencan."_

 _"Siapa?"_

 _"Siapa lagi kalo bukan Jongin dan Baekhyun."_

Mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut Chanyeol langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan mencari-cari sumber gosip itu.

"Siapa kau bilang tadi yang berkencan?!" Chanyeol itu bertanya sambil menggeretak ala-ala preman pasar membuat beberapa juniornya itu menciut.

"I—itu kak, Jongin dan Baekhyun." Kata salah seorang gadis betambut ikal.

"Kalian tahu dari mana memangnya!" Chanyeol mulai emosi.

"Tadi Baekhyun dipeluk Jongin didalam kelas lalu—"

"Ok, Baiklah gadis-gadis. Sialahkan lanjutkan makan siang kalian sebelum kalian yang dimakan" Jongdae menengahi saat melihat sebuah asap keluar dari kepala Chanyeol. "Chan—" Belum selesai Jongdae berkata si tiang sudah hilang sambil membawa asap dikepalanya.

Kepala Jongdae menggeleng-geleng heran. "Apa si tiang itu tahu yang sebenarnya ya?" Lalu Jongdae mengangkat bahunya acuh melanjutkan makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda itu.

•

•

•

Baekhyun termenung sendirian. Kata-kata ayah nya seminggu yang lalu masih teringat di otak berbelitnya dengan jelas.

"Kalau Kak Chanyeol tahu nanti bagaimana?"

"Tahu tentang apa?"

Baekhyun melonjak kaget, Kepala nya mendongkak melihat Chanyeol yang sekarang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Tentang apa?" Suara Chanyeol terkesan dingin.

Baekhyun merasakan hal itu, Chanyeol pasti marah denganya jadi Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk menggelang lemah lalu berjalan melalui Chanyeol.

"Apa kita sudah berakhir?"

Baekhyun berhenti, Tapi masih dengan membelakangi Chanyeol.

Begitupun Chanyeol yang juga membelakangi Baekhyun.

"Apa itu yang kak Chanyeol mau?" Suara Baekhyun bergetar saat diujung kata.

Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol kurang peka karena emosi yang memenuhinya sekarang.

Tak ada jawaban yang Baekhyun dapat, Akhirnya ia berbalik namun yang ia lihat hanyalah punggung Chanyeol yang berjalan pergi.

"Ayah benar.." Baekhyun bersuara lirih. sebuah kristal bening lolos dipelupuk matanya.

•

•

•

 _Seminggu yang lalu..._

 _"Kau punya kekasih?" Kepala Byun bertanya sambil membaca koran yang ia pegang._

 _Si bungsu Byun menganggukan kepalanya cepat hingga poni nya yang panjang ikut bergerak._

 _"Siapa namanya?" Kepala Byun masih mengintrogasi si Bungsu._

 _"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun menjawab bangga akan kekasihnya itu, Biar bikin repot Baekhyun juga sayang sama si Kakak kelas._

 _"Dia hanya mempermainkan mu saja."_

 _Baekhyun melotot tidak suka dengan perkataan sang ayah._

 _"Bagaimana bisa ayah bilang seperti itu, Dia itu sampai rela-rela minta bantuan dengan teman-temannya tadi" Baekhyun merengut._

 _"Di tes saja bagaimana? Dari pada ribut begini" Ny. Byun menengahi._

 _"Baiklah, Aku tidak akan menghubungi Chanyeol dalam beberapa hari dan di sekolah pun aku akan menghindarinya, Jika Chanyeol masih saja bilang mencintaiku, berarti ayah salah dan harus minta maaf dengan kekasihku!" Baekhyun menantang._

 _"Ck! Baiklah. Jika kau yang salah, Oh Sehun teman mu sejak kecil itu yang akan menjadi jodohmu. Bagaimana?" Kepala Byun kembali menantang putranya._

 _"Hey! Kenapa Sehun harus dibawa-bawa juga? Dan apa itu tadi? maksud ayah dijodohkan dengan Sehun begitu? Mana sudi aku dengan dia yang cadel nya saja belum selesai!"_

 _"Berarti kau kalah, Bungsu." Ayah Baekhyun memberi tatapan meledek._

 _"Baiklah! Aku setuju. Aku pasti menang!"_

Namun perkiraan Baekhyun salah, Sangat salah. Baekhyun berjalan Dengan kepala yang tertunduk isakan keluar dari bibirnya, Tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang.

"Butuh pelukan lagi,hum?"

Baekhyun kenal betul siapa pemikik suara ini, Jadi tanpa banyak suara ia langsung memeluk erat tubuh yang didepannya.

"Aku tahu paman pasti keras kepala dan anaknya pun jauh lebih keras kepala sekarang." Seseorang itu bicara sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesis tidak suka dalam isakannya. " Diam saja atau akan kubatalkan janji ku untuk mendekatkan mu dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin."

"Oh Baiklah, Tuan putri. Terkadang aku menyesal punya sepupu yang cengeng seperti mu."

•

•

•

"Hai Baek."

"Oh, Hai sehun." Baekhyun menjawab malas, lebih tertarik mengaduk-aduk makanannya yang belum ia sentuh sedikit pun.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku setuju dengan perjodohan kita." Sehun berucap santai sambil menyendokan makanannya. Mereka sedang di kantin sekolah ngomong-ngomong.

"K—Kau sudah tahu?" Baekhyun melotot seketika , membuat Sehun terkekeh karena melihat wajah manis Baekhyun.

"Baekboom Hyung tadi malam kerumah dan ia keceplosan."

Baekhyun hanya manggut-manggut lalu kembali mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

"Kau tidak mau ya?" Sehun bertanya mencoba mengambil alih perhatian Baekhyun.

"Bukan begitu, Cuma masih ingin berfikir." Tapi Baekhyun lebih memilih menundukan kepala nya.

" Baek, Coba lihat aku sebentar."

" Ada ap—"

Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Waktu seakan berhenti untuk Baekhyun, Baekhyun bisa melihat Sehun yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya merasakan tarikan-tarikan kecil. Berlahan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Ingatan nya tiba-tiba melayang kejadian sekitar satu bulan yang lalu.

 _Satu Bulan Yang Lalu..._

 _Baekhyun duduk dipinggiran ranjang milik Chanyeol. Menunggu sang pemilik kamar selesai dengan urusannya di kamar mandi. Matanya merotasi ruangan pribadi sang kekasih, Tempat dimana Chanyeol menyimpan banyak rahasia nya. Tiba-tiba pipinya terasa panas._

 _"Pipi mu memerah." Suara bass Chanyeol menyentak Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun menggeleng kuat hingga rambutnya ikut bergerak._

 _Chanyeol terkikik lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas. "Baekhyun makan apa sih, Dari hari kehari makin manis saja."_

 _"Kak Chanyeol yang makan apa, Masih belasan tinggi nya sudah seperti tiang bendera."_

 _"Bilang saja Baekhyun iri, benar kan?" Kata Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekati lemari._

 _"Kak Chanyeol terlalu percaya diri sekali, Siapa yang mau iri dengan tinggi abnormal begitu." Baekhyun merengut._

 _Chanyeol kembali terkikik . "Ini..." Lalu menyerahkan boneka beruang seukuran balita dewasa. "Ini hari jadi kita yang ke empat, Baekhyun ingatkan?"_

 _"Eum!" Bsekhyun mengangguk. "Tapi cara ngasih nya cuma begini saja? bulan-bulan yang lalu cara nya 'extrim' . Sampai Baekhyun sakit flu dan malu karena diledek temen-teman."_

 _Tanpa Baekhyun sadari Chanyeol telah memangkas jarak wajah antara mereka berdua._

 _"Memang Baekhyun mau yang seperti apa?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat seksi bila didengar dari dekat seperti ini. Membuat si mungil memerah._

 _"Kak Chanyeol~" Suara lirih Baekhyun seperti undangan untuk Chanyeol._

 _Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu lagi, Chanyeol segera menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Awalnya hanya lumatan-lumatan kecil disekitar bibir tapi Chanyeol penasaran bagaimana rasanya jika ia ikut melibatkan lidah._

 _"Eumph~" Baekhyun mendesah saat merasakan bagaimana lidah Chanyeol bermain-main didalam mulutnya, Mengajak lidah Baekhyun ikut saling membelit._

 _Berlahan namun pasti Baekhyun berbaring di bed single milik Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol tidak tinggak diam, Satu persatu kancing seragam Baekhyun ia lepas hingga memperlihatkan dengan jelas dada mulus Baekhyun dan dua tonjolan berwarna merah muda._

 _" Ahhhh~ Kak Chanyeol." Baekhyun mendesah saat mulut hangat Chanyeol bermain dengan dua tonjolan didada nya._

 _Seperti seorang bayi, Chanyeol terus menghisap kuat hingga sesekali Baekhyun memekik saat gigi-gigi Chanyeol juga ikut bermain._

 _Sadar atau tidak kini mereka berdua sudah tidak memakai sehelai benang pun. Sudah meresa cukup bermain dengan dua tonjolan di dada Baekhyun, Lidah Chanyeol mulai bermain di leher Baekhyun memberi hisapan dan gigitan yang pasti akan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan nantinya._

 _"Baekhyun sangat manis." Chanyeol berdesis saat tangannya yang besar menyentuh pusat rahasia Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan percum yang mulai keluar._

 _"Kak Chanyeol~" Baekhyun memelas saat Chanyeol dengan sengaja hanya mengusap-usap penis kecil miliknya._

 _"Sudah tidak sabar,hum? " Chanyeol menyeringai saat melihat Baekhyun yang kini hanya terbaring pasrah dibawahnya._

 _Jari-jari Chanyeol mulai bermain dengan lubang berkerut milik Baekhyun, Membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang._

 _"Aahhhh~" Baekhyun mendesah puas saat mulut Chanyeol akhirnya bermain dengan penisnya. Wajah Baekhyun memerah, Jari-jari lentiknya menjambak rambut Chanyeol. Pinggang nya mencoba naik-turun ingin menikmati mulut Chanyeol lebih dalam lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba kehangatan yang ia rasakan hilang. Chanyeol sudah tidak adalagi diselangkangannya._

 _"Kak Chanyeollhh~" Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol dengan manja. Baekhyun mencoba bangkit dari berbaringnya, Mencoba mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. "Kak Chanyeol~" Baekhyun memanggil sang kakak kelas sekali lagi, Bisa Baekhyun lihat apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan, tangan kiri Chanyeol memegang sebotol lation dan tangan kanannya sedang menggenggam penisnya yang telah mengeras. Baekhyun memerah, Matanya melirik penis nya yang sama mengerasnya dengan milik Chanyeol — Walaupun dalam ukuran berbanding jauh. Dengan ragu-ragu Baekhyun menggenggam miliinya sedikit meremas lalu mulai mengurutnya berlahan. "Aahhh~ Kak Chanyeoollhh~" Baekhyun mendesis karena perlakuannya sendiri._

 _"Oh Baekhyun, Sabar sedikit sayang." Chanyeol mulai merangkak kembali ke ranjang, Tangannya mengelus wajah Baekhyun yang hanya memandangnya sayu._

 _"Sudah tidak sabar lagi,hum?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol langsung diangguki Baekhyun dengan polos._

 _Tangan Chanyeol meraih tangan mungil Baekhyun lalu meletakkannya di penisnya._

 _Mata Baekhyun yang awalnya sayu kini melotot tak percaya apa yang di genggamnya sekarang._

 _"Sentuh dia, Baek. Puaskan milikmu. "_

 _wajah Baekhyun semakin memanas mendengar kepemilikan yang Chanyeol sebutkan, Jari-jarinya yang lentik berlahan mulai memompa penis Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol menggeram. "Kulum, Sayang."_

 _Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin protes karena penis sebesar ini mana bisa masuk kemulutnya yang kecil. Tapi setelah melihat bagaimana wajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum bangga akan apa yang ia lakukan, Sambil melihat bagaimana raut wajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai memasukan penis Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya._

 _"Arrghhhh Baekhh!"_

 _Baekhyuh semakin giat memompa penis Chanyeol dalam mulut nya, Air liur nya menetes disudut bibir Baekhyun. Mata nya terpejam erat menikmati apa yang ia lakukan._

 _Chanyeol mendongkak kan kepalanya, Geraman keluar dari bibirnya yang terbuka ketika gigi-gigi Baekhyun tak sengaja mengenai kulit penisnya._

 _"Arrghh Aku bisa gila, Baek. Stoopp Baek!" Chanyeol mencabut penis nya yang terus dihisap Baekhyun. Bisa dilihatnya ujung penis nya yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan percum._

 _Baekhyun merengut tidak suka. Tangan lentik nya kembali ingin menggenggam penis Chanyeol tapi secepat mungkin ditahan Chanyeol._

 _"Sayang, Aku tidak ingin keluar di mulut Baekhyun."_

 _"Tapi, Baekhyun menyukainya kak Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin lagi!" Baekhyun merangkak mendekati Chanyeol, Mulut nya terbuka ingin melahap kembali penis milik Chanyeol yang masih mengacung tegak._

 _Tapi Chanyeol segera menangkup wajah Baekhyun hingga bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Lalu ia terkekeh. "Kakak akan memberikan yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada menghisap penis. Baekhyun mau?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk masih dengan wajah nya yang ditangkup oleh Chanyeol._

•

•

 _Penis keras Chanyeol berusaha menerobos masuk kedalam lubang rektum Baekhyun. Geraman penuh nafsu tertahan ditenggorokan Chanyeol. Baekhyun dibawahnya sedang mengernyit sakit merasakan lubangnya dibobol benda asing yang keras._

 _"Kak Chanyeol sakiithhh~" Baekhyun merengek saat ujung penis Chanyeol sudah masuk kedalam lubangnya._

 _"Tahan sebentar, Sayang" Chanyeol mendesis. Dengan sekali hentakan penis Chanyeol sudah tertanam di rektum Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun yang awalnya menjerit dengan hentakan pelan Chanyeol kini mendesah meminta lebih dari Kakak kelasnya._

 _"Lagiiihh~ Baekhyun mau lagiihh~" Baekhyun mendesah saat kenikmatannya ditumbuk Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol menengadah, Merasakan bagaimana lubang Baekhyun memeluk erat penisnya._

 _"Eughhh, Baekhyun mau pipis kak" Baekhyun merengek ketika sesuatu yang kuat ingin menerobos keluar dari lubang penisnya._

 _Tapi, Chanyeol memegang penisnya lalu menutupi lubang penis Baekhyun dengan jarinya dan terus menghentak Baekhyun dibawah sana._

 _"Kak Chanyeollhhhh~" Baekhyun kembali merengek, Mata nya memerah menahan klimaks nya._

 _"Tahan Sayang, Kita lakukan bersama. " Chanyeol terus menghentak Baekhyun dengan keras hingga badan Baekhyun ikut terhentak._

 _Dilima menit berikutnya mereka klimaks dengan menyebutkan nama pasangan masing-masing._

•

•

•

Baekhyun membuka matanya, Tidak. Ini salah, Ini bukan bibir Chanyeol yang selalu memberikan ia kenikmatan. Dengan kesadaran yang kembali, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Sehun yang berusaha terus mengejar bibirnya.

"Ini tidak be—" Mata Baekhyun bertemu dengan mata bulat milik Chanyeol. Tubuh Baekhyun mendadak kaku, suara nya seakan hilang.

Sehun yang melihat keterdiaman Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun.

Disitu Chanyeol berdiri memandang mereka dengan wajah datar. lalu ia mendengar suara lirih Chanyeol.

 _"Jalang."_

•

•

•

"Kau tidak mau sekolah lagi?" Baekboom berdiri didepan kamar adik bungsunya. Sudah satu minggu adiknya hanya mengurung diri dikamar tidak ingin bersekolah sejak insiden Sehun yang mencium Baekhyun dikantin sekolah. Baekboom sudah tahu semuanya, Ia dan Sehun sudah sangat dekat dari kanak-kanak. Dan ia juga mengetahui perihal masalah kisah asmara adiknya itu, Sehun berbakat menjadi detektif.

"Kau ingin aku menghajarnya hingga ia tak bisa bersekolah? Siapa namanya tadi, Park Chanyeol, Benarkan?"

"Hyung, Jangan mengangguku!" Terdengar erangan protes dari dalam kamar dan Suara benda yang dilempar.

Baekboom menggeram kesal. "Baiklah, Park. Akan kupatahkan tulangmu."

•

•

•

Satu isi sekolah memekik saat salah seorang alumni mereka datang, Anak sulung dari keluarga Byun. Baekboom. Tapi bukan memekik histeris seperti fans pada idolanya melainkan pekikan karena Baekboom baru saja menumbangkan sang calon ketua osis.

"Jika kau ingin bermain-main jangan dengan adikku,Brengsek!" Satu pukulan Chanyeol dapat lagi di wajahnya.

"Hyung! Kau bisa berbicara baik-baik." Sehun yang dari tadi sedang berusaha menenagkan Baekboom terhempas kesamping. Tubuhnya menabrak dinding.

Chanyeol yang baru saja dipukul tepat dipipi kirinya menyeringai. "Bermain-main? Seharusnya itu yang kukatakan pada Baekhyun." Chanyeol berusaha bangkit.

Namun belum sempat ia berdiri, Baekboom kembali meninju rahangnya.

"Brengsek! Jadi seperti ini laki-laki yang selalu Baekhyun bela didepan ayah." Baekboom berdecih sinis. "Asal kau tahu, Park. Baekhyun kami sangat menyukai mu. Ia rela bertengkar dengan ayah untuk mempertahankan mu, Tapi lihat dirimu." Baekboom kembali berdecih lalu membuang ludahnya.

Chanyeol tertawa kosong, Seolah menyejek ucapan Baekboom.

"Berpelukan dengan orang lain lalu berciuman dengan lelaki lain lagi, Apa itu yang kau sebut dengan mempertahankan ku? Jangan bercanda. " Chanyeol berucap sinis.

Rahang Baekboom mengeras, Tinjunya sekali lagi melayang ke wajah Chanyeol tapi dengan pukulan yang membabi buta.

Chanyeol kalah telak karena ia tak menghindar dari pukulan si sulung Byun. Chanyeol terkapar dilantai, Darah segar keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ku pastikan kau menyesal, Park. Dan kau tidak akan bisa menemui adik ku lagi."

Baekboom pergi meninggakkan Chanyeol yang mencoba untuk berdiri.

Sehun menghela nafas, Ia mendekati Chanyeol dan mencoba membantunya berdir.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Chanyeol berucap dingin.

"Heh! Kau pikir aku sudi. Tapi karena ini melibatkan ku juga jadi aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu padamu, Baekhyun. Dia tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Chanyeol berdecih sinis. "Memang apa yang aku pikirkan."

"Ciuman itu, Aku yang menciumnya karena aku dan Baekhyun dijodohkan. Tapi Baekhyun menolaknya, Sebenarnya sekarang aku pun menolaknya. Ciuman itu aku yang melakukannya karena ingin memastikan hati ku saja dan terakhir, Seseorang yang dipeluk Baekhyun itu adalah sepupunya sendiri, Jongin. Aku tidak tahu lagi sampai mana kesalahpahaman kalian tapi yang jelas, Baekhyun mencintaimu, Park. Harusnya kau tahu itu." Sehun lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sekarang hanya terdiam.

•

•

•

 _Satu Bulan Yang Lalu..._

 _Jari- jari Chanyeol mengusap lembut pinggang Baekhyun yang tanpa sehelai benang, Chanyeol terkikik geli saat Baekhyun menggerutu tak jelas dalam tidurnya._

 _"Ingin menginap? " Suara bass Chanyeol seakan menggelitik telingan Baekhyun._

 _"Ayah akan marah nanti." Baekhyun masih setia memunggungi Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun, menenggelamkan kepala Baekhyun pada dada bidang miliknya._

 _"Bilang saja menginap dirumah teman, Baekhyun memang tidak ingin terus seperti ini dengan kakak?" Tangan Chanyeol kini bermain di sekitar paha Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun kemudian berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. " Akan Baekhyun coba." Baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan gigi-giginya yang rapi._

 _Selagi Baekhyun mengetik sesuatu di smartphone nya, Tangan Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya menggoda bagian tubuhnya yang 'rawan'._

 _"Baekhyun cantik." Chanyeol berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun. Membuat sang empu merona lucu. "Sudah selesai?" Chanyeol bertanya ketika melihat Baekhyun sudah meletakkan smartphone mikiknya diatas nakas._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali masuk kedalam pelukan Chanyeol, membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang kekasih._

 _"Apa Baekhyun masih kesakitan?" Chanyeol bertanya, Tangannya mengelus-elus bongkahan pantat Baekhyun yang masih telanjang._

 _"Euhh Kak Chanyeollhh~" Baekhyun mendesah, Matanya terpejam mendapat rangsangan dari tangan Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum, Lalu bibirnya mengecup bertubi-tubi bibir cherry milik Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun membuka matanya, Lalu tersenyum saat Chanyeol mengecup lama keningnya._

 _" Apa kakak mencintai Baekhyun?" Baekhyun bertanya polos._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum amat tampan. "Sangat. Sangat . Sangat mencintai Baekhyun. "_

 _Baekhyun kembali merona, Bahkan hingga menjalar ke telinganya sekarang._

 _Chanyeol kembali mempertemukan kedua bibir itu lagi._

•

•

•

Chanyeol berjalan tersoek-soek dengan tatapan kosong. Hati nya mengutuk betapa bodohnya ia sekarang. Jongdae yang berada dibelakang nya tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Jongdae tidak tahu bibit permasalahannya jadi dari pada ia memperkeruh suasana lebih baik ia menjinakan mulut ontanya.

" Park Chanyeol." Sebuah seruan mengambil alih kesadaran Chanyeol.

Lelaki yang memanggil Chanyeol tadi mendesis seperti kesakita saat melihat lebam diwajah Chanyeol. "Baekboom Hyung pasti menghajar mu habis-habisan."'

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

" Oh, Aku belum memperkenalkan diri sepertinya. Aku Jongin, Sepupu Baek bersaudara."

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepala seadanya, Terlalu malas untuk bersuara karena rahang nya bengkak. Baekboom tidak main-main menghabisinya tadi.

"Aku minta maaf, Jika karena aku banyak kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Tapi soal pukulan Baekboon hyung, Aku rasa kau pantas mendapatkannya. Kau itu—" Jongin menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, Baekhyun sudah satu minggu ini hanya mengunci dirinya dikamar. Saat kau mengakhiri hubungan kalian ia sudah jarang makan. Kurasa Sehun sudah menjelaskan semuanya padamu, Jadi kumohon hubungilah Baekhyun. Aku tahu kalian masih saling mencintai, Bukan?" Jongin menghela nafas lagi lalu berbalik ingin meninggalkan Chanyeol sebelum pertanyaan Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau memeluk Baekhyun waktu itu?"

Jongin ingin tertawa terbahak-bahakj rasanya. Jongin bedehem sesaat. " Baekhyun bilang ia merindukan mu tapi karena tantangan dari ayahnya ia tak bisa menemui mu, Jadi aku memeluknya hanya untuk menenangkannya saja." Jongin kemudian tersenyum. "Temui dia, _Dude!"_ Lalu Jongin berbalik lagi dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Selepas kepergian Jongin, Chanyeol tertunduk. Menimang-nimang apa yang harus ia lakukakan untuk bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau memikirkan apa?" Jongdae akhirnya bersuara.

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah, Tangannya mengetik sesuatu di layar telpon nya lalu mendekatkan nya ketelinga.

"Menghubungi Baekhyun?" Jongdae bertanya lagi.

Chanyeol mengangguk tapi setelahnya helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya. Nomer Baekhyun tidak dapat ia hubungi.

•

•

•

Baekhyun mendengus ke arah kedua ketiaknya, Mencoba mencari apa yang aneh didalam dirnya pagi ini, Karena setibanya di sekolah murid-murid tidak ada hentinya menatap nya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Sebagian dari mereka pun ada yang berbisik-bisik.

Bola mata Baekhyun membesar saat melihat kelasnya penuh dengan boneka beruangan berukuran balita dewasa. Errr... Baekhyun bukannya susah _move on_ tapi bonekanya sama persis seperti yang selalu Chanyeol berikan kepadanya setiap kali perayaan bulanan hari jadi mereka.

"Kau pasti bahagia, Bukan?" Jongin berdiri didepannya Baekhyun dengan tatapan seolah meledek.

"Kau yang melakukan nya?" Baekhyun mengernyit melihat Jongin malah menyeringai.

Suara gemuruh orang dari luar mengambil alih perhatian Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit berlari keluar lapangan sekolah untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"MAAFKAN AKU! AKU MENYESAL BAEKHYUNEE!"

Mata puppy Baekhyun membola melihat Chanyeol berdiri dari atas gedung sekolah mereka sambil memegang spanduk bergambar dirinya. Pipi Baekhyun memerah, Tapi secepat mungkin ia menggelang. Tidak, Ini bukan waktunya untuk merona. Ia harus segera menyuruh si kakak kelas turun atau Chanyeol akan mendapatkan sanksi atau yang lebih parah jatuh dari gedung sekolah.

"AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU, KUMOHON MAAFKAN AKU, SAYANG" Chanyeol kembali berteriak. Suara gemuru ledekan pecah saat Chanyeol memanggilnya 'sayang'.

"AKU—" Suara pekikan keluar saat pijakan Chanyeol goyang pada ujung lantai gedung sekolah.

"TURUN!" Baekhyun memekik keras, Matanya memerah ingin menangis.

"Baekhyun bilang tu—hiks turun sekarang!" Baekhyun mulai terisak.

Chanyeol yang melihat dari atas gedung buru-buru mengambil langkah kaki seribu saat melihat pujaan hatinya terisak dengan mata yang tertutup erat.

"Baekhyun tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol langsung bertanya saat ia sampai kebawah, mengecek kondisi tubuh Baekhyun. Tapi yang ia dapat bukan jawaban dari Baekhyun tapi pukulan di dadanya.

Baekhyun memukuli Chanyeol brutal sambil terisak.

"Sialan! hiks— Kakak sialan! Kalau kakak jatuh nanti bagai hiks! mana!" Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadi nya masih memukuli dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat, Diraihnya tubuh Baekhyun dan dikecup nya lama puncak kepala si mungil.

"Kakak minta maaf, Sayang."

Baekhyun memeluk erat Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol masih dengan terisak.

"Maafkan, Kakak. Kakak mencintai Baekhyun." Chanyeol berucap lirih di telinga Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun juga." Lalu dengan agresif Baekhyun melumat bibir tebal kakak kelas.

Lalu terdengarlah sorakan dari penonton massal dadakan kisah cinta mereka.

•

•

•

"Sudah ku bilang ini hanya opera sabun." Jongdae mengerutu.

"Bilang saja kau iri." Sehun meledek.

"Apa-apaan si Park itu mencium adik ku di depan umum." Baekboom sudah siap untuk kembali menghajar si tiang Chanyeol tapi dengan cepat juga ditahan oleh Sehun, Jongdae dan Jongin.

"Jangan menganggu mereka, Hyung. " Jongin memelas saat Baekboom sudah tidak bisa mereka tahan.

" Kenapa juga mereka sangat lama jika masalah berciuman, Sialan!" Sehun ikut mengerutu.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **END!**

•

•

•

 **A/N : Ini nih yah epep yg tak jelas,ending nya aja ngebut karna pengen cepet di publish :"V Semoga ada yg suka yah. Bagi yg sider tolong sadarlah..**

 **Diriku bukan sok kepedean ada yg mau baca epep gue diem diem tapi ini untuk readers yg juga baca epep yg aku polowing, sedih akutu liat author kaporit hiatus gegara siders hiks :"**

 **Dan ini maap jikalau ada typo atau kata-kata yg mungkin gak mengerti, itu mungkin ilang karna dirku ngetiknya lewat hp :" maapken ya :"* Diriku hanyalah makhluk tak kasat mata yg memerlukan belaian kasih sayang dari suuman oppa :"***

 **Semoga kalian menyukainya hiks :"**

 **Selamat malam sunah! diriku menunggu Chanbaek diranjang pojokan gang uuuhhhh :"V**


	2. The One

**Sequel Love Like This!—** _ **"The One"**_

 _ **No Summary!**_

•

•

•

 **Park Chanyeol**

•

 **Byun Baekhyun**

•

 **All Other**

•

 **BoysXBoys**

•

 **ChanBaek Area**

•

•

•

Tubuh Baekhyun terus terhentak seirama dengan hentakan yang dibuat Chanyeol, Desahannya kini hanya deruan nafas, Baekhyun lelah mendesah. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukan pukul dua pagi, Tapi si kakak kelas belum berhenti dengan hentakannya.

"Kak Chanyeolhhh~ Baekhh aahh hyun lelaahh~" Jari-jari ramping itu mengelus rahang si kakak kelas.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Bagaimana kakak bisa berhenti jika lubang Baekhyun memeluk erat penis kakak. " Lalu Chanyeol kembali menghentakan penisnya dengan brutal.

Dengan keadaan setengah sadar Baekhyun kembali melenguh nikmat, Tubuh si mungil sudah terlalu lelah untuk mendesahkan nama si kakak kelas jadi Baekhyun hanya menangkang pasrah dan memeluk erat leher Chanyeol, Membenamkan kepala Chanyeol diantara ceruk lehernya. Bagaimana tidak lelah, Semenjak mereka pulang sekolah si kakak kelas langung menculiknya dan membawa nya kerumah sang calon mertua, Tapi dengan catatan sang mertua sedang berada diluar kota dan kakak ipar berada ditempat kerja. Baekhyun bersumpah dia pasti akan dibakar hidup-hidup oleh orang tua nya karena pergi tanpa pamit atau sepucuk surat izin.

Suara dering ponsel mengambil alih perhatiannya. Baekhyun mengerutu siapa yang menganggu acara mereka pagi-pagi buta begini.

"Ponsel kak Chanyeol berbunyi~" Baekhyun bersuara lirih.

Tapi si tiang Chanyeol itu sudah kepalang tanggung mengejar puncak jadi dengan bokong yang masih setia maju mudur ia mengambil ponselnya. Niat nya ingin mematikan benda laknat tersebut tapi mungkin jarinya berkehendak lain, Ia malah menekan tombol hijau.

"Ouhh kak Chanyeolhh Baekkhh pipis lagihhhh euhh." Baekhyun melenguh nikmat. Lalu terdengar teriakan dari ponsel Chanyeol.

 _"Brengsek kau Park Chanyeol! Kau apakan adikku!"_

Oh-uh, Disebrang sana Baekboom sudah menjadi banteng sepertinya dengan hidung yang kembang-kempis.

Tubuh Chanyeol yang awalnya penuh aura gairah kini berubah haluan dengan dikelilingi awan hitam pekat. Ini bukan fantasy jadi coret saja jika tidak suka.

•

•

•

Baekhyun itu amat polos, Saking polosnya semut ke injak saja dia yang menangis kesakitan atau saking polosnya di _polosin_ Kakak kelasnya sendiri Baekhyun tetap saja cinta mati sama si kakak kelas. Tapi masalahnya adalah Kakak nya—Baekboom tidak polos seperti dirinya lagi. Jadi setelah Baekboom tahu keberadaan dirinya, Rumah si kakak kelas mendadak menjadi arena banteng mengamuk di jam tiga pagi dini hari.

Baekhyun yang sudah kepalang lelahnya itu mana bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, Yang ia ingat. Ia diseret oleh Baekboom memasuki mobil dan terdengar teriakan sang pujaan hati memanggil namanya disertai umpatan Baekboom lalu setelah itu dia tertidur pulas. Sudah dibilang Baekhyun itu _polos ,_ Saking polos nya ia juga _polos_ saat memasuki mobil Baekboom. Jangan bayangkan apa yang terjadi, Itu membuatmu lupa diri.

Seperti Park Chanyeol saat ini, Ia lupa diri. Lebih tepatnya lupa harga diri, Sudah sekitar tiga jam ia berlutut di pekarangan rumah pujaan hati padahal matahari sudah lelah bersinar. Tapi semangat Chanyeol tidak pernah lelah untuk berjuang melawan kerasnya hati Baekboom. Calon kakak iparnya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa,huh?!" Baekboom berdiri diantara tangga pelataran rumahnya.

"Kekasih Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menjawab dengan lantang ala-ala pasukan militer.

"Apa katamu!" Baekboom tidak betanya tapi sedang membentak dengan mata yang hampir keluar. "Pergi dari rumahku!"

"Aku—" Ucapan Chanyeol berhenti saat ia melihat kepala Baekhyun yang mengembul diantara pintu rumah. "Kekasihku~" Mata Chanyeol berkaca-kaca.

Baekboom mengernyit bingung lalu mengikuti arah mata Chanyeol. Kepala nya makin berasap. "Baekhyun masuk!"

Bibir Baekhyun melengkung kebawah lalu menggeleng lemah. "Hyung~ Baekhyun mohon~" Rengeknya.

Baekboom menggeleng cepat, Dengan cepat menghampiri Baekhyun dan menyeretnya masuk.

"Tidak mau, Hyung~ Kak Chanyeol~ Tolong Baekhyun hiks!" Tangan Baekhyun terulur kearah Chanyeol.

Yang dibalas oleh Chanyeol yang sama mengulurkan tangannya untuk Baekhyun. "Kakak akan memperjuangkan Baekhyun. Tunggu kakak,sayang!"

Lalu pintu tertutup dengan bunyi debam yang keras.

Chanyeol tertunduk lemas, Hati nya mencoba kuat dan memutuskan tetap berlutut hingga Calon ayah mertua datang. Chanyeol awalnya pergi berangkat kesekolah seperti biasa, Tapi saat ia mencari Baekhyun kedalam kelasnya, Hanya ada Jongin yang menatapnya penuh kejengkelan. Si Tan itu berkata bahwa Chanyeol sangat keterlaluan dan membuat Baekhyun dikurung dalam kamarnya sendiri, Jadi sebagai pria sejati Chanyeol harus menyelamatkan sang pujaan hati tapi belum juga kaki sampai menginjak pelataran rumah Baekhyun, Calon kakak ipar sudah menghadangnya duluan dengan tinjuan sana sini. Untung nya Chanyeol itu tampan, Jadi walau lebam sana sini tetap saja Baekhyun cinta mati.

•

•

•

Tn. Byun datang kerumahnya pukul tujuh malam dengan kepala yang berdenyut sakit, Bukan masalah pekerjaan penyebabnya tapi calon menantu si tiang Park Chanyeol yang menyambutnya dengan berlutut di pekarangan rumahnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ayah mertua, Izinkan menantu mu ini bertemu dengan anakmu hiks!" Chanyeol menangis, Baru saja air matanya ingin lolos tapi secepat itu pula ia menghapusnya. _Seorang pejantan tak menangis—_ Itu batinnya.

Tn. Byun menghela nafasnya lelah. "Panggil orang tua mu, Chanyeol. Dan berhenti membuat ku malu dengan tetangga. Masuklah. "

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, menghubungi orang tuanya seperti yang ayah mertuanya perintahkan.

"Dan satu hal lagi, Kau bukan menantu ku, Jadi berhenti memanggilku begitu!" Tn. Byun geram.

Chanyeol hanya nyengir dan mencoba berdiri, Tapi belum sempat ia menapakkan kedua kakinya yang panjang itu. Ia jatuh tersungkur, Mungkin terlalu lama berlutut itu tidak baik juga, Kawan.

Tn. Byun berdecak jengkel dan Chanyeol kembali nyengir lagi.

•

•

•

Wajah Chanyeol kembali babak belur, Kali ini bukan si sulung Byun pelakunya tapi ayah nya sendiri. Tn. Park baru berhenti memukuli Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu di pergelangan kakinya.

Kini mereka duduk bersama di ruang keluarga milik keluarga Byun. Suasana amat canggung dikarenakan Si sulung dari kedua keluarga saling menatap tajam dikarenakan Yoora— kakak dari Chanyeol masih marah karena adiknya dipukuli Baekboom dan si bungsu dari kedua keluarga malah terlihat mesra seperti dunia milik berdua saja. Tn. Byun berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana. Lalu Tn. Park mulai buka suara.

"Aku sangat tahu bahwa berbuatan anak ku sangatlah tidak baik, Maka dari itu aku sebagai kepala kekuarga Park menyerahkan semua keputusan ku kepada kalian."

Baekboom tersenyum menang.

Yoora, Baekhyun dan tentu sang pelaku— Chanyeol melotot tidak percaya.

"Ayah mau aku dipukuli lagi. " Chanyeol protes.

Tn. Park berdesis menyuruh anaknya diam.

Tn . Byun Mengangguk kan kepalanya sambil mengelus dagunya. "Tidak masalah bagiku jika harus memukulinya lagi—"

Semua yang disana hampir mengeluarkan bola matanya, Kecuali Baekboom yang menyeringai kejam. Tn. Byun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"—Tapi menikahkan mereka berdua mungkin jauh lebih baik."

Mata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol seperti diisi jutaan Bintang saat memandang Tn. Byun.

"Tapi tentu saja saat Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnyal dan Baekhyun yang sudah lulus sekolah, Betul bukan Ny. Byun?"

"Mana sudi aku merestui mereka!" Baekboom histeris.

"Tidak ada yang meminta restu padamu." Yoora ikut berteriak.

"Kau—"

"Berhenti kalian! Yang menikah itu si bungsu, kenapa sulung yang ribut?" Ny. Park menengahi lalu melanjutkan kembali obrolannya bersama Ny. Byun. Mereka sih setuju-setuju saja, Selain mereka teman arisan. Mereka juga penah satu _genk_ saat di sekolah.

Tn. Park dan Tn. Byun mulai meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju pelataran belakang rumah.

"Baekhyun, Obati luka Chanyeol. Bawa saja dia kekamar mu. Ayah akan bermain catur bersama Tn. Park." Itu yang dikatakan Tn. Byun sebelum sepenuhnya hilang dari pintu.

"Ayo kekamar Baekhyun." Ucap si mungil lalu menggandeng mesra lengan si kakak kelas. Mengabaikan teriakan dari Baekboom yang sekarang kepalanya di apit di ketiak Yoora.

"Hya! Jangan berani-berani kau menyentuh adik ku, Park!" Teriak Baekboom.

Yoora semakin menjepit kepala Baekboom di ketiaknya. "Siapa yang kau sebut Park disini, Byun?"

•

•

•

Baekhyun tersenyum amat manis duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya saat memandang si Kakak kelas yang sedang melihat-lihat kamarnya.

"Kamar Baekhyun berantakan ya, Kak Canyeol?" Bibirnya menyerucut lucu.

Chanyeol terkekeh mengusak rambut halus pujaan hati dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. "Tidak kok, Kamar Baekhyun sangat. Sangat. Rapi, Tapi akan lebih rapi lagi kalau tumpukan kain kotor nya di keluarkan. Itu sudah penuh, Sayang." Chanyeol mencubit pelan hidung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pura-pura meringis kesakitan lalu bersandar di bahu Chanyeol dengan manja. "Menyebalkan." Rajuknya.

"Engg.. Tapi Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak keberatan kan jika kita menikah?"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan polosnya lalu mengerjab lucu. "Apa itu artinya kita main _'kuda-kudaan'_ setiap hari?" Tanya nya polos.

Chanyeol menggaruk pipinya kikuk. "Enngg... Kalau Baekhyun mau nya seperti itu, Yaa kakak mau saja."

Setelah itu Baekhyun memekik senang dan melumat bibir Chanyeol.

Kutuk Chanyeol dengan segala angota _Hell,_ Chanyeol telah merusak kepolosan si Bungsu dari keluarga Byun.

•

•

•

Seluruh sekolah dibuat gempar pagi itu, Penyebabnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan Park Tiang Chanyeol yang berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan sambil memegang alat pengeras suara.

"Halo, Adik-adik ku." Sapa Chanyeol yang suaranya terdengar seperti Goblin. "Aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu pada kalian. Aku dan Byun Baekhyun akan bertunangan!"

Terdengar helaan nafas jengan dari orang yang berkumpul melihat kelakuan Osis mereka. Chanyeol sudah resmi jadi osis ngomong-ngomong.

"Jadi! Aku tegaskan kepada kalian yang mengincar kekasihku untuk berhenti! jika tidak—" Chanyeol membuat gerakan seperti memotong leher. "Kalian mengerti?!"

"Yeah, Terserah kau sajalah."

"Aku sudah menyerah saat melihat kakaknya."

Kurang lebih seperti itu jawaban dari mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum bangga sebelum kepalanya ditimpuk seseorang memakai batu kerikil. Saat Chanyeol ingin mendelik dan membentak seseorang itu bibirnya membentuk cengiran kikuk.

"Hehe, Baekhyun sudah datang? Sudah sarapan?"

Baekhyun disana menghentak-hentakan kakinya. "Kak Chanyeol, Bikin Baekhyun malu lagi" Ucapnya dengan pipi yang seperti terbakar.

Chanyeol tak hentinya nyengir. "Kakak mencintai, Baekhyun!" Katanya sambil mengenaan pengeras suara.

Dan terdengarlah ledekan dari penduduk sekolah.

•

•

•

Baekhyun merengut. Si tiang Chanyeol yang sekarang berdiri di depannya ia abaikan dengan memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin memandang si tiang.

"Baekhyun marah?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara rendah yang amat sangat seksi jika _mood_ Baekhyun tidak dalam mode ngambek begini.

Chanyeol mengecup hidung Baekhyun lalu keningnya. "Baekhyun memang cantik jika seperti ini, Tapi kalau senyum pasti membuat kakak kelebihan kadar gula."

Sudut bibir Baekhyun berkedut ingin membentuk senyum tapi secepatnya ia tahan dan terus merengut.

Melihat reaksi Baekhyun, Chanyeol menghela nafas. Kepalanya lalu ia sandarkan ke bahu si adik kelas. Hidung nya mendengus-dengus di ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun wangi sekali, Pakai sabun apa mandinya?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih mendengus di leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeliat gelisah. "Kak Chanyeol~ Jangan disini." Rengek Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Lalu dimana?" Tanya nya dengan seringai jahil.

"Hya!" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol pelan.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat. "Kakak mencintai, Baekhyun. Sangat. Sangat. sangat."

Baekhyun ikut terkekeh dan membalas pelukan Chanyeol sama eratnya. " Baekhyun juga."

"Lepaskan tangan mu dari adikku, Park!"

Tunggu— Chanyeol mengenal suara ini dengan sangat jelas. Dengan berlahan ia memutarkan badannya ke arah suara. Nafasnya tercekat, Matanya bergerak gelisah mencari sesuatu untuk menutupi wajahnya yang masih biru-biru.

"Hyung~ Jangan lagi!" Baekhyun berteriak sebelum Chanyeol kembali dipukuli.

"Si Park ini harus ku hajar dulu agar lebih menghargaimu, Baek." Ucap si Sulung Byun dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Jangan! Aku tak ingin calon pengantinku babak belur saat acara pernikahan." Baekhyun merengut lucu, membentengi Chanyeol dengan tubuhnya.

Rahang Baekboom jatuh.

•

•

•

•

"Ibu dan ayah sedang bekerja, Noona juga ada lembur." Kata Chanyeol sambil memberikan minuman dingin untuk pujaan hati.

Baekhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti, Kaki pendeknya melangkah melihat-lihat kamar Chanyeol yang Baekhyun akui sangat rapi dan teratur. Bahkan buku-bukunya saja dipisah sesuai ganre nya. Baekhyun mengambil salah satu buku di susunan rak yang bertulisnya _Specially Art_. Halaman pertama yang ia buka adalah lukisan tangan dengan seorang anak lelaki yang menjadi modelnya, Dahinya berkerut saat mengamati wajah anak laki-laki itu.

"Itu Baekhyun saat pertama kali masuk kesekolah." Suara Chanyeol menyentaknya, Lengan Chanyeol melingkar di pinggangnya yang sintal.

"Kapan kakak menggambarnya?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil bersandar di dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengeratkan lengannya. Dagunya ia taruh di kepala Baekhyun.

"Mungkin lima menit setelah melihat Baekhyun."

Baekhyun berdecih. "Kak Chanyeol pintar sekali menggombalnya."

"Eeeiii... Kakak bicara yang sebenarnya, Sayang." Lalu mengusakkan wajahnya pada leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol dengan cepat, Lalu memukul dada Chanyeol.

"Kak Chanyeol! leher Baekhyun sangat sensitif tahu!" Kata Baekhyun sambil merengut.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menarik Baekhyun lebih dekat lagi. "Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan disini?"

Chanyeol menempelkan bibir mereka. Bibirnya menyedot kuat bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Lidahnya seperti sudah terlatih saat menyelinap masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Tubuh Baekhyun terasa limbung saat Chanyeol terus mengejar bibirnya.

"Eummpphh~" Baekhyun melenguh saat lidahnya dipermainkan dan di sedot dengan kuat.

"Kak Chanyeollhhh~" Baekhyun tersengal saat sedikit mendorong tubuh Chanyeol untuk menghentikan ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol menyeringai saat bibir Baekhyun membengkak dengan warna merah muda yang sangat kentara bahkan air liur sampai meleleh ke lehernya.

Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya tapi bukan bibir Baekhyun sasarannya, Tapi leher jenjang milik Baekhyun. Lidahnya bermain-main dengan lihai di permukaan kulit Baekhyun. Gigi nya ikut bermain memberikan tanda kepemilikan untuk kekasihnya. Tangannya yang nakal mulai membuka kancing baju Baekhyun.

"Kak Chanyeooolllhhh, Hisaaapphh~" Baekhyun mendesah putus asa saat tangan besar Chanyeol mengusap-usap putingnya yang mengacung menantang untuk dipermainkan.

Tapi Chanyeol itu seorang yang ahli membuat pasangannya mendesah putus asa, Jadi bibir tebalnya masih setia berman di permukaan kulit leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerang frustasi. Penis nya sudah minta di permainkan tapi kakak kelas masih belum memuaskan puting nya yang sekarang amat gatal minta dihisap. Tangan Baekhyun menjambak rambut Chanyeol pelan, Menekan-nekan kepala Chanyeol agar berpindah bermain di dadanya.

"Kak Chanyeolhh, puting baekhyun gataalllhhh." Desah Baekhyun frustasi.

Chanyeol menghentikan permainannya dan tersenyum amat seksi. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke meja belajarnya. Mendudukan tubuh Baekhyun disana dan berdiri ditengah paha Baekhyun. Baju Baekhyun ia buang ke sembarang arah dan mulai mengisap puting milik Baekhyun dengan amat rakus.

"Yyaahhh hisaapphh dengaaan kuatthhh aahh~" Mata Baekhyun terpejam dengan erat. Tangannya terus menekan kepala Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol menggerayangi tubuh Baekhyun dengan nafsu. Dahi nya mengernyit saat tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembab dicelana Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah orgasme.

Chanyeol menghentikan permainannya dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun bertubi-tubi.

"Anak nakal." Chanyeol tersenyum amat tampan.

Baekhyun merengut, Jarinya yang lentik membelai pelan penis Chanyeol yang mengeras dibalik celananya. "Baekhyun mau penis kakak! Baekhyun ingin!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang lucu.

Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun. "Tidak, Tidak ada sesi menghisap milik kakak hari ini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memperbaiki rambut Baekhyun yang berantakan.

Mata Baekhyun memerah. "Ini milik Baekhyun! Kakak sendiri yang bilang. Kak Chanyeol~" Baekhyun merengek tangannya bergerak ingin melepas celana Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdesis ketus dan kembali menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun.

"Kak Chanyeol~ Baekhyun— Hiks!" Baekhyun terisak. Mata dan hidungnya memerah lucu.

"Oh Sayang, Jangan menangis." Chanyeol menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi si adik kelas.

Bibir Baekhyun melengkung. Mata nya menatap Chanyeol dengan memelas. Jari-jarinya yang lentik kembali membelai penis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdesis seperti ular. "Oh oke, Lepaskan celana kakak, Sayang."

Mata Baekhyun berbinar. Segera ia turun dari meja belajar milik Chanyeol dan mendorong Chanyeol untuk bersandar di meja. Bibir tipis itu mengecup penis Chanyeol dibalik kain celana, Dengan terlatih Baekhyun melepaskan celana bersamaan dengan celana dalam milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengigit bibir nya gemas saat penis panjang milik Chanyeol mengacung di wajahnya.

"Oh Sayaanghh, Pelan-pelan!" Chanyeol menggeram saat Baekhyun langsung menghisap kuat penisnya.

Baekhyun memompa penis Chanyeol dengan mata yang terpejam nikmat, Penis Chanyeol bagai lolipop terbaik di dunia menurutnya. Lidah Baekhyun ikut bermain, Melilit dan menjilat pangkal penis Chanyeol.

"Oohhh sayanghhh oke cukupphh!"

Baekhyun mendelik tidak suka. Penis Chanyeol ia remas kuat dan mengurutnya dengan cepat. Kepala penis Chanyeol ia emut dan memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil membuat Chanyeol semakin menggeram seperti serigala hutan yang kelaparan. Baekhyun melihat bagaimana raut wajah Chanyeol. Hati nya tersenyum bangga dan semakin giat memompa penis si kakak kelas.

Penis Chanyeol berkedut dan dalam beberapa detik Chanyeol orgasme di mulut Baekhyun dengan sperma yang menembak kencang. _Oh sial!_ — Batinnya.

Baekhyun berdiri sambil mengusap dagunya yang terkena lelehan sperma milik Chanyeol. Tangannya bergerak melepaskan celananya bersama celana dalamnya.

"Kak Chanyeol~"

Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna saat melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menungging memperlihatkan lubang berkerut miliknya yang berkedut menantang untuk Chanyeol isi. Penis nya yang awalnya lemas kembali berdiri tegak seolah disihir oleh mantra terdasyat di serial film fantasy yang ia tonton. Chanyeol menegak ludahnya kasar. Tangannya tak sadar mengurut penisnya sendiri.

Tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya tidak ingin melakukan ini, Bisa Chanyeol lihat tadi Baekhyun yang berbeda, Dia bukan Baekhyun yang polos dan lugu lagi. Dalam batinnya Chanyeol mengerutu betapa bodohnya dirinya, Tapi Baekhyun yang seperti sangat menggemaskan.

"Euhhh Kak Chanyeol cepaattt!"

Jadi biarkan saja setan merasuki Chanyeol lagi.

•

•

•

Tubuh Baekhyun menungging, Kaki nya terangkat di pundak kakak kelas. Deruan nafas mereka saling bersahutan bagai melodi pengisi film _blue. Yeah,_ Sebenarnya ini juga bagaikan film _blue._ Tapi lupakan persoalan itu, Mereka yang sekarang mengerang nikmat kini yang berdiri terus menghentak membabi buta yang menungging yang pada mana itu membuat yang menungging membuka lebar mulutnya hingga air liurnya mengalir di lehernya yang jenjang yang sudah banyak tanda dihitung berapa kata _yang_ dikalimat tadi, Jika tak suka coret saja kawan.

"Ouhh shit! Jangan mengentatkan lubang mu sayang! Baekhyun menjepit penis kakak!" Si tiang menggeram bagai binatang buas. Hentakannya makin brutal dibelakang.

"Yah! Disituuuhh kakkhh~ Tumbuk yang keras! Baekhyuunnhh sukaahh eughh eughh!"

"Baekhyun suku, Hum?" Chanyeol berbisik tepat ditelinga Baekhyun lalu lidah nya dengan kurang ajar menjilat daun telinga Baekhyunn.

Baekhyun mengelinjang, Bibirnya kembali melenguh nikmat. "Sukaaahhh~ terushhh tumbukkkhh~"

Chanyeol menyeringai, Tangannya memegang pinggang sintal Baekhyun dan semakin mempercepat hentakannya dan dalam beberapa kali hentakan mereka orgasme bersama.

Tubuh Baekhyun ingin ambruk tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol menangkapnya. Membawa badan mereka di sofa terdekat dengan Baekhyun yang bersandar di dada bidang sang kekasih.

Diam-diam Chanyeol memasangkang sebuah cincin dijari manis si adik kelas.

Bola mata Baekhyun membola lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang terkejut lucu.

Chanyeol mencium mata Baekhyun yang membola.

"Ayo kita menikah, Sayang."

•

•

•

•

 **!**

•

•

•

 **A/n : Bagaimana? Jangan timpuk aku dengan semvak kalian ku mohon hiks :"**

 **Ini ngetiknya ngebut lho, gaes. Pendek yah? ah gak usah panjag-panjang aku takutnya kalian mendesah :"V**

 **Menurut saya initu kurang fluff, ff gaje dan entah ini ide keluar dari jamban mana hiks :"**

 **Jangan protes, Ini bakal saya lanjutin lagi di sekuel keduanya haha :"V ngeret yah saya nya :"V**

 **mau cepet di update? ripiu dulu sayang :"***

 **Anyway, akutu mau promo ff ku yang lain, Ada Caffeine dan Misery**

 **Nah Misery ini adalah Ff remake dari Ff author Blood Type-B . Tau kan? author terangst sepanjang dunia ffn hiks :"**

 **Cek profil kita yah gaes gaes ku :"* /sksd haha :"V**

 **Dan akutu terharu banget banyak yg suka ff yg sebelumnya duh, Aku gak nyangka Love Like This! Bakal ada yang suka hiks :"**

 **Walaupun kita tak saling kenal, maka dari itu ayo kita saling mengenal jauh leebiuuhhhh dalam euhh /digampar :"**

 **Makasih juga buat anak2 group line yg baca ini ff, duh Kariy, kanid, Mila, kalut, kiky, siapa lagi duh aku gak apal namanya :" yg penting kalian-kalian yg merasa deh /digampar**

 **Aku gak bisa sebutin satu-satu yang ripiu karna aku updae di hp, Makasih banyak pkoknya..**

 **Btw, Jikalau ada typo dan kata yang tak nyambung maapkan segala kekhilafan ku :"**

 **diriku hanya mahkluk tak kasat mata tapi lembut mata yang selalu merindukan kasih sayang dari suman oppa :"***

 **Thnks buat yg ripiu :"***


	3. The One Chp 2

**Sequel Love Like This!—** _ **"The One"**_

•

•

•

 **Byun Baekhyun**

•

 **Park Chanyeol**

•

 **All Other**

•

•

•

 **BoysXBoys**

•

 **ChanBaek Area**

•

 **Chapter 2**

•

•

Baekhyun itu sangat suka yang romantis-romantis sampai dulu, Saat hari jadi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang ke dua bulan, Baekhyun rela hujan-hujanan hanya karena si Kakak kelas bilang akan romantis jika mereka menembus hujan dengan berpayungkan jaket si kakak kelas. Baekhyun bersumpah itu hal yang paling romantis yang pernah ia lakoni di hidupnya walaupun Baekhyun harus rela berbaring diranjang tiga hari penuh setelahnya.

Sudah dijelaskan bukan, Kalau si mungil suka yang romantis. Jadi setelah pergulatan panas mereka si kakak kelas dengan tidak berperi—keromantisan melamarnya secara dadakan tanpa lilin dimana-dimana atau kakak kelas yang berlutut. Hanya dada yang naik turun pasca orgasme hebat mereka.

Mata Baekhyun mendelik tajam ke arah Chanyeol. Lengannya yang lemah memukuli dada Chanyeol yang bidang itu.

"Kakak menyebalkan! Ini tidak romantis sama sekali, Baekhyun tidak suka! Baekhyun tidak mau menikah dengan kakak!" Lalu Baekhyun berdiri, Membuat penyatuan mereka terlepas dengan bunyi _plop_ yang sangat kentara. Baekhyun menatap nyalan si kakak kelas.

"Pokoknya Baekhyun harus dilamar dengan romantis, Jika tidak Baekhyun tidak mau menikah dengan kakak!" Pekik Baekhyun lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi, menutul pintu dengan debam yang sangat keras.

Si tiang Chanyeol menyerjabkan mata nya syok, Sesuatu yang dikiranya akan membuat Baekhyun memekik girang dan kembali menaik turunkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Chanyeol malah menjadi kan Baekhyun nya marah. Chanyeol menghela nafas pasrah. Diketuknya pintu kamar mandi tiga kali tapi tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Baiklah, Chanyeol menyerah sekarang.

"Baekhyun marah? Baiklah, Kakak akan antar Baekhyun pulang sekarang."

Tapi tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan Baekhyun yang sudah mengenakan jubah mandi milik Chanyeol. Mata si mungil berkaca-kaca.

"Baekhyun ingin menginap." Suara nya lirih.

Chanyeol tersenyum amat tampan dan segera memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Mengecup lama kening Baekhyun.

"Tidak marah lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Jangan bicarakan itu lagi, Baekhyun tidak suka." Kata Baekhyun sambil membenamkan kepala nya di dada bidang Chanyeol yang masih telanjang.

•

•

•

Jongdae terbahak dengan mulut yang penuh dengan roti lapis yang baru saja ia beli di kantin.

"Diam!"

Tapi Jongdae tetap terbahak malah lebih keras dari sebelum nya lalu setelah puas ia berdeham sejenak sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabat nya itu. "Jadi, Dia menolak mu karena kau melamarnya dengan tidak romantis?" Jongdae bertanya masih dengan senyum geli menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Perlukah ku ulangi lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah semuram langit yang sedang mendung.

Jongdae lalu terkekeh. "Kenapa juga kau buru-buru melamarnya? Bukankah ibu mu nerkata bahwa kau harus lulus kuliah dulu baru bisa menikahi si bungsu dari keluarga Byun?"

"Aku tahu, Tapi mengingat bagaimana Baekboom hyung yang selalu mengganggu ku dengan Baekhyun, Aku ingin cepat-cepat mempersunting nya." Wajah nya berubah serius dengan dahi yang berkerut.

Jongdae memutar matanya. "Pekerjaan saja kau tak punya, Mau dikasih makan apa anak orang? Penis mu?"

Chanyeol mengulum senyum malu. "Tapi Baekhyun suka main kuda-kudaan." Katanya sambil menaik turun kan alisnya.

 **PLAK!**

Bukan Jongdae yang memukul.

Bukan Juga Chanyeol yang sedang menangkap nyamuk.

Tapi si sulung dari keluarga Byun yang sedang berkacak pinggag sambil menatap tajam keduanya. "Main kuda-kudaan, Huh?"

"Ka— Kakak ipar..."

"Hyung, Aku penarasan. Kenapa hyung bisa hampir setiap hari ada di sekolah kami sekarang?" Jongdae dengan seenak mulut onta nya bertanya sambil memasangkan kantong kertas karton dikepala Chanyeol. _Sedia payung sebelum hujan, Sedia pelindung sebelum di pukuli—_ Itu batin Kim Jongdae.

Chanyeol pasrah.

Perhatian Si sulung Byung teralihkan. "Oh, Itu. Aku akan jadi guru magang disini. Guru olahraga." Ucap si sulung Byun sambil memperlihatkan bisep milik nya.

Jongdae mengangguk mengerti.

Chanyeol? Eh?

"Mana si Park itu?" Baekboom bertanya.

"Tadi disini—"

Chanyeol sudah hilang ditempat. Lari dengan kantong kertas karton yang masih menutupi wajahnya.

Siasat si onta, Berhasil!

•

•

•

"Kyuuuuuuuuung~" Baekhyun merengek.

Yang sedang di bujuk tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Ayolah, Kyung. Kali ini saja, Aku sudah janji dengan Jongin." Baekhyun kembali merengek dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca seperti anak anjing yang minta di pelihara.

"Aku. Tidak. Mau." Ucap nya penuh tekanan. Mata burung hantu miliknya fokus pada layar didepannya.

"Kenapa?" Bibir Baekhyun merengut.

"Aku sudah pernah mencoba nya, Baek. Dan kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku akan tetap pada pendirian ku. Aku tak ingin beekencan."

"Tapi kali ini berbeda. Dia sepupu ku, Dia... Yeah, Cukup baik dan tampan walaupun agak hitam hitam. Tapi tampan kok, Mirip pemain drama!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil membusungkan dada nya. Dia cukup bangga ngomong-ngomng sama si Jongin. Biar rada hitam begitu, Julukan penakluk hati wanita bisa disandang waktu dibangku junior.

"Jawabannya tetap tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

Baekhyun merengut kesal. Tangannya yang lentik mencaput penghubung saluran listrik komputer milik Kyungsoo.

"Apa ini? Hya! Baek, Aku hampir menang tadi." Kyungsoo berteriak tak terima.

Baekhyun memasang tampang tak bersalah lalu mengayun-ayunkan penghubung listrik komputer sambil bersiul-siul.

"HYA!"

Baekhyun mengorek kupingnya. "Makanya, Ayo kita kencan ganda. Kak Chanyeol sudah menunggu lama di depan dengan Jongin."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas kasar. Mengangkat tagannya ke atas tanda menyerah.

"Nah! Begitu dong dari tadi."

•

•

•

Baekhyun terkikik geli saat Chanyeol membisikan kata-kata gombal kuno ketelinganya sambil sesekali mengecup manja cuping telinga Baekhyun. Berbeda hal nya dengan pasangan yang sedang duduk dhadapan mereka sekarang yang hanya asik dengan ponsel masing-masing. Baekhyun melirik mereka sebentar lalu memeluk lengan Chanyeol dengan manja.

"Kak Chanyeol~ Baekhyun mau eskrim lagi~" Rengek nya.

"Baekhyun sudah makan dua porsi tadi, Nanti Baekhyun sakit perut bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengusapkan wajah nya di lengan si kakak kelas tanda bahwa ia tak setuju dengan ucapan si kakak kelas.

"Hey! Cari kamar saja sana!" Jongin protes. Jelas si hitam protes, Ini kan kencan ganda masa yang dari tadi bermesraan cuma mereka berdua sana. Memang nya ia lampu taman yang bolam nya baru saja mati. Gelap gitu, Tidak terlihat. Jongin kemudian melirik sekilas ke teman kencan nya sekarang yang masih sibuk dengan ponsel nya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak kencan ketempat lain saja, Baekhyun sedang manja sekarang. Aku tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan." Chanyeol berkata santai, Mata nya terus memandangi si mungil yang tengah ia rangkul.

Jongin memutar mata nya bosan. "Dia itu selalu manja, Dan kesempatan apa—"

"Ayo."

Perhatian Jongin teralihkan ke si mungil bermata doe yang sekarang berdiri sambil memandanginya datar.

Jongin mengerjab, Tanda gagal paham.

"Berdiri." Kata Kyungsoo datar.

Jongin langsung berdiri dengan wajah yang masih bingung tapi terpaku di mata doe itu.

"Jalan."

Dan yang benar saja, Jongin kembali mengikuti perintah si mungil tanpa sepatah kata protes. Bukan nya ini sebuah cerita fantasy sihir, Bukan kawan. Hanya Jongin yang terhipnotis. Eh, Bukan juga sebuah cerita kriminal. Tapi jika tidak suka coret saja, Tidak ada unsur pemerkos— Eh, Pemaksaan disini.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melongo tak peecaya melihat bagaimana Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo sepeeri anak ayam. Chanyeol kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan kerumah kakak sekarang?" Tawar Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya di pundak si mungil.

"Rumah kakak?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil memainkan anak rambut milik Baekhyun.

"Eum... Bagaimana ya?" Kepala Baekhyun tertunduk berpikir.

Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit. "Baekhyun tidak mau?" Ada nada marah di suara si kakak kelas.

"Bukan begitu." Baekhyun menjawab cepat. "Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa?" Perlu diketahui, Si kakak kelas memang tipe-tipe yang penyabar jika si adik kelas manja, marah atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan rajukan. Tapi, Jika ditolak si kakak kelas itu menjadi tipe-tipe yang pemarah. Ini bukan cerita alter ego ngomong-ngomong.

Baekhyun merengut. "Baekboom hyung bilang, Baekhyun harus langsung kembali kerumah jika sudah selesai kencan nya."

Habis sudah kesabaran seorang tiang bernama Park Chanyeol. Ia melepaskan rangkulan nya di pundak si mungil lalu berdiri. Kursi yang ia duduki bahkan terhempas dengan kasar kebelakang.

"Kak Chanyeol." Baekhyun bersuara tak percaya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar lalu menatap Baekhyun datar. "Pulang sana."

"Kakak..." Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca.

Tapi hanya memalingkan wajahnya tanpa melirik lelaki mungil yang mulai terisak pelan.

Berlahan Baekhyun berdiri dengan tangan yang bergetar mengambil ponsel nya yang ada di meja. Ponsel nya tiba-tiba berdering dengan Baekboom sebagai si pemanggil.

 _"Hallo, Baekhyun dimana? Ini sudah sore. Baekhyun harus pulang sekarang."_

Baekhyun mengangguk walaupun sebenarnya itu tak terlihat oleh hyung-nya. "Eum.. Baek—hyun pulang sekarang, Hyung." Baekhyun bersuara payah agar isakannya tidak keluar.

Chanyeol disamping mendengus sinis.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Hyung, Baekhyun tutup ya." Baekhyun menutup telpon nya, Mata nya menatap wajah si kakak kelas yang masih datar.

"Baekhyun pulang, Kak." Pamit nya, Lalu berjalan kearah pintu caffe. Tapi, Belum sempat mendorong pintu kaca itu seseorang menahan lengannya.

"Baekhyun, Bukan?" Tanya seseorang itu.

Baekhyun mengerjab bingung, Tapi tetap megangguk dengan pelan.

"Ini aku, Kau lupa? Changmin. Teman Baekboom." Katanya lalu mengusap rambut Baekhyun halus.

Wajah Baekhyun nampak berpikir tapi kemudia mulut nya membola lalu tersenyum ramah. "Baekhyun ingat sekarang, Hyung yang bertengkar dengan Baekboom hyung karena dvd game nya dirusak Baekboom hyung kan?"

"Eii... Jangan membicarakan itu lagi, Kami sudah berbaikan sekarang." Tangannya yang awal nya mengusap rambut Baekhyun turun mencubit gemas pipi chubby milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merengut tidak suka. "Hyung, lepaskan~" Baekhyun merengek dengan suara yang lucu.

Changmin terkekeh lalu melepaskan pipi Baekhyun. "Ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun mau kemana? Mau hyung antar?" Tawar Changmin.

Mata Baekhyun melirik keatas tanda berpikir. Lalu kepala nya mengangguk dengan lucu karena poni nya ikut bergerak.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Tapi kemudian suara bass mengambil perhatian keduanya.

Chanyeol dengan rahang yang mengeras berjalan kearah mereka. Sedari tadi sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah melihat semuanya. Jangan lupakan bahwa tiang satu ini tipe-tipe pencemburuan.

"Ayo pulang!" Ucap nya tegas yang langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan kasar keluar dari Caffe.

Tapi Changmin mungkin juga tak ingin menyerah jadi ia mengejar kedua nya lalu ikut menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang lain.

•

•

•

Sehun menarik nafas kasar karena gugup. Seseorang bemata rusa menatap nya dengan wajah bingung yang membuat nya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kak Sehun mau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya nya dengan wajah yang semakin menggemaskan. Tangannya cukuo kesusahan karena sedang membawa boneka kucing berukuran besar.

"Itu— Eum.. Anu, Luhan itu—" Sehun mendadak autis. Suara nya lucu karena lafal nya masih rada cadel.

Luhan menahan senyum geli dengan boneka yang menutupi mulutnya. "Iya?" Ucap Luhan penasarang.

"Besok... bagaimana kalo— itu..kita— Kencan lagi!"

Mata rusa itu membola. Bukan karena ucapan lelai albino di depannya barusan. Tapu karena sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut menyentuh permukaan kulit pipinya. Wajah nya tiba-tiba memanas.

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dengan kaku. Ludahnya seperti tercekat tidak bisa bersuara lagi karena melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah dengan mata yang membola.

Mereka tetap terdiam beberaoa menit di depan pinta pagar rumah Luhan. Hingga kemudia Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya mencoba sadar kembali lalu memutar badannya berjalan masuk kerumahnya sambil bersuara.

"Sampi jumpa di kencan berikutnya, Kak Sehun."

Berlahan sudut bibir lelaki albino itu terangkat keatas. Tangannya terkepal dan meninju-ninju udara sambil bersorak seperti baru memenangkan sebuah lotre.

•

•

•

Jongin melirik kaku lelaki mungil yang duduk di sebalahnya. Keringaf dingin bercucuran di pelipisnya.

"Kataku jangan bergerak, Bukan?" Kata Kyungsoo dengan datar.

Jongin kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Nah, Sudah selesai." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan kertas putih dengan sebuah goresan wajah seseorang.

Jongin melihat takjub. Mulut nya menganga tak percaya. "Ini benar-benar mirip! Kau sangat berbakat ternyata." Ucapnya lalu mengusap rambut halus Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

Kyungsoo memerah tapi dengan cepat ia kembali memasang wajah datar andalannya. "Itu tak seberapa." Ucapnya angkuh.

Jongin hanya mengangguk. Dalam hati sebenarnya ia meringis melihat bagaimana gambaran wajahnya di lukisan Kyungsoo. Jongin itu tampan walau hitam begitu ia tampan. Kalian harus Catat itu baik-baik, Garis bawahi kalau perlu.

"Jadi, Kau suka apa lagj?" Tanya Jongin.

"Untuk kencan yang pertama sikap mu itu terlalu terburu-buru." Kata Kyungsoo sambil memutar mie pasta di sendok nya lalu memakan nya.

Jongin tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau menggemaskan." Lirih nya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mulut yang masih penuh. Saus cream bahkan mengotori sudut bibirnya.

Tangan Jongin terulur membersihkan suduh bibir Kyungsoo. "Tidak ada, Makan yang banyak. Aku yang traktir."

Kyungsoo berdecih. "Tentu saja kau yang bayar."

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Tapi aku penasaran, Bagaimana kau bisa dekat dengan Baekhyun. Kalian tidak satu sekolah. Bahkan kau masih duduk dibangku sekolah junior."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sinis. "Itu karena Baekhyun yang pernah menyiram Angelo dengan air. Awalnya kami sering bertengkar karena aku juga diam-diam sering menyembunyikan Yna sampai-sampai Baekhyun menangis. Tapi lama kelamaan kami jadi akrab."

Jongin mengangguk tapi kemudia mengernyit. "Siapa Angelo dan Yna?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu. "Itu.. Kucing kami."

Jongin menghela nafas mengerti atau sebenarnya pasrah. "Tapi bisakan kau tidak berbicara seformal itu dengan ku? Bagaimana pun kau lebih muda satu tahun dariku."

Kyungsoo berdecih. "Aku tidak mau." Lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Kenapa tidak mau? Kau harus punya sopan santun. Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo kembali berdecih. "Baiklah, Aku akan memaggil mu paman mulai dari sekarang." Ucapnya santai.

"Apa?! Hey, Jangan memanggil ku paman juga!" Jongin protes tidak terima.

"Kenapa tidak, Paman?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah datar.

"Oh astaga, Susah sekali membuat mu jadi penurut." Erang Jongin frustasi.

Diam-diam Kyungsoo mengulum senyum geli.

•

•

•

Tangan Chanyeol terkepal melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang tersenyum kepada sosok asing menurutnya. Sosok asing itu bahkan mengusap rambut dan menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, Mata Chanyeol menatap marah pemandangan didepannya, Dengan rahang yang mengeras Chanyeol mengeras ia melangkahkan kaki nya mendekati Baekhyun. Menarik lengan Baekhyun dan membawanya keluar dari Caffe.

Namun langkah mereka terhenti saat sosok asing itu juga menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang lain. Rahang Chanyeol semakin mengeras. Menatap nyalang tangan yang menyentuh Baekhyun-nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Brengsek!" Chanyeol marah.

"Menurut mu apa yang ku lakukan?" Jawabnya dengan seringai.

Mata mereka saling menatap tajam.

Baekhyun yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka memandang mereka satu-satu dengan bingung.

•

•

•

•

 **TBC!**

•

•

•

 **A/n : Yah, Yah... Kenapa bisa gue berakhir dengan kata tebeceh lagi :" Wkwkwk, Errr... long time no see yah :" Akutu sebenernya pengen banget ngelanjutin semua ff yang telah diriku publish, tapi mau bagaimana penyakit malas yang disertai kejang-kejang pusing didaerah tertentu melanda diriku lol haha ini ngaret? ya, saya tau itu :" tapi ini 2K loh says, 2K nyeleseinya satu bulan! /digampar. Tapi sebenernya ini tergantung ripiu juga sih yah. jujur kalo ripiu banyak semangat buat ngelanjutinnya itu bakal banyak juga. Dan ini minta maap kalo ada typo, akutu nulis nya di hp soalnya jadi maklum lah kalo jari jari gede ini tergelincir gitu :" Jalan pake dua kaki aja bisa tergelincir, gimana jalan pake jari /digamparlagi :" Udahlah bacotannya, ada yg penasar kelanjutannya? sebaiknya jangan, nanti efek nya berhalusinasi yg tidak tidak. Btw nc nya kaga ada :"V Akutu mau ngetik nc cuma alur yg sekarang gak bagus aja gitu buat nc ntar jatoh nya ke bedeesem lagi :" Kalo review bagus, next chp gue bikin pwp deh hahaha. anyway, Cek line story kita yg lain yah sist.. ada beberapa ff yg butuh dibelai soalnya haha :"V**

 **Thanks for Review :**

 **anaknyacb, sweatcold, Biola.614, LyWoo, Shinraewoo92, Chanbyun0506, Yeol's, Lussia Archery, Hyo Luv ChanBaek, byuniechan94, aylopyu, Chika love baby baekhyun, yayahunnie, lutfidovey62, Guest, memaybob, SehunbigdickUkemendesah, Galaxy Aquarius, Guest: eun810, Laraswu89, bbhyn92, FlashMrB, Asayakano, hooneybee, Laxyovrds, Guest: titit, Chanbaekssi, Sehunboo17, Vkeyzia23, Guest, Guest : winwin, Guest, Guest : wandacbs, Guest: anakhunhan, Guest: aeri, Guest, Guest: siapagw, cbunga6104, chanbaek0605, Guest:lupa, beesaraswati, Guest, Guest, Guest, ravinaseptia2, Guest: little Baekhyun, Channie Byunee.**

 **Makasih sudah review sebelumnya..**

 **Review Please?**


	4. The One Chp 3

Pertama kali Chanyeol bertemu dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun adalah saat dimana tahun ajaran baru dimulai dan Byun Baekhyun seorang siswa baru yang akan mengikuti masa oriantasi siswa. Dan saat itu adalah pertama kali nya untuk seoarang Park Chanyeol merasakan debaran aneh saat melihat bagaimana wajah Baekhyun yang seolah bersinar melebihi matahari siang itu. Debaran aneh yang menggelitik di dada nya, Perut nya yang seolah merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu berterbang dari sana. Tubuhnya seolah terhempas di atas puluhan _smurft_ berbentuk awan.

Seumur hidupnya, Park Chanyeol bukan lah sosok romantis yang akan merangkai kata-kata seperti seorang Bujangga atau seorang yang puitis. Tapi semenjak mendengar bagaimana suara lucu Byun Baekhyun. Entah kenapa seluruh kalimat kalbu-puitis- Atau gombalan itu seolah berputar di otak nya yang selalu diisi dengan gambaran-gambaran majalah porno. _Laki-laki mesum itu harus—_ Itu pikiran seorang Park Chanyeol.

Saat itu seorang Byun Baekhyun sudah memasuki semester pertama. Banyak yang ia sukai untuk pertama kali nya memasuki sekolah senior itu. Dia bangga ngomong-ngomong karena sudah bisa duduk di bangku SMA. Banyak yang ia dengar tentang sekolah itu, Misalnya; Jangan berdekatan dengan seorang kakak kelas bernama Park Chanyeol.

Tapi, Salahkan kepribadian Baekhyun yang lemah saat melihat lelaki tampan. Baekhyun berpikir menjadi pacar seorang kakak kelas itu malah terlihat keren. Keren dalam artian jika ia berkencan dengan tiang bernama Park Chanyeol.

Untuk kesekian kalinya. Baekhyun pergi berkencan dengan seorang lelaki. Tapi perbedaan nya adalah lelaki yang mengajak nya kencan saat ini adalah seorang yang suka berlangganan majalah dewasa. Kali ini, Salahkan Baekhyun yang polos.

Hingga untuk pertama kali nya. Bibir nya mengeluh nikmat saat untuk pertama kali nya lidah seseorang mempermainkan isi mulut nya dengan teramat sensual. Baekhyun menyukai hal yang berbau romantis Jadi saat wajah tampan itu tersenyum dengan lembut. Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya di leher si kakak kelas dan kembali melenguh saat bagaimana lidah nya dililit, dipermainkan dengan amat sensual. Mengabaikan bagaimana tubuhnya di himpit di antara tembok-tembok pertokoan. Kali ini, Salahkan lagi kepolosan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

 **Sequel Love Like This!—** _ **"The One"**_

•

•

•

 **[Menemukan sebuah summary]**

 **Summary : Perjuangan seorang Park Chanyeol mempersunting pujaan hatinya. Perjuangan seorang Park Chanyeol mendapatkan restu dari Baekboom. Sebuah perjuangan. Hanya sebuah perjuangan.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

•

 **Park Chanyeol**

•

 **All Other**

•

•

•

 **BoysXBoys**

•

 **ChanBaek Area**

•

 **Chapter 3**

•

•

•

Tangan Chanyeol terkepal melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang tersenyum kepada sosok asing menurutnya. Sosok asing itu bahkan mengusap rambut dan menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, Mata Chanyeol menatap marah pemandangan didepannya, Dengan rahang yang mengeras Chanyeol mengeras ia melangkahkan kaki nya mendekati Baekhyun. Menarik lengan Baekhyun dan membawanya keluar dari Caffe.

Namun langkah mereka terhenti saat sosok asing itu juga menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang lain. Rahang Chanyeol semakin mengeras. Menatap nyalang tangan yang menyentuh Baekhyun-nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Brengsek!" Chanyeol marah.

"Menurut mu apa yang ku lakukan?" Jawabnya dengan seringai.

Mata mereka saling menatap tajam.

Hingga suara seseorang mengambil alih perhatian mereka.

"Kalian ingin berkelahi?" Wajah nya datar, Lalu menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun yang di pegang erat oleh Chanyeol dan Changmin. Membantu si mungil diantara mereka keluar dari kukungan tubuh-tubuh tiang disamping nya.

"Sehun..." Baekhyun semakin bingung dibuat nya. Menatap mereka secara bergantian dengan kerjapan polos.

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Baekhyun. Lalu wajah nya kembali datar menatap Chanyeol dan Changmin dengan pandangan sejurus. "Tidak baik berkelahi di depan wajah polos ini, Biar aku yang mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Kalian adu jotos saja sampai ada yang masuk rumah sakit atau kuburan." Ucap Sehun dan kembali ingin menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menyembunyikan tubuh mungil itu di balik punggung nya.

"Disini aku yang kekasih nya, Dan aku juga yang akan mengantar nya pulang." Ucap Chanyeol datar.

Changmin mendengus jenaka. "Katakan itu pada seseorang yang beberapa waktu lalu mengusir kekasihnya untuk pulang."

Rahang Chanyeol kembali mengeras. Tinjuan nya sudah ingin melayang tapi suara Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Kak Chanyeol~" Baekhyun merengek sambil menarik-narik ujung hoodie yang Chanyeol kenakan. Menatap Chanyeol dengan mata puppy andalan nya.

Tubuh Chanyeol melemah, Ia hela nafas nya halus kemudian menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut. Menarik nya pergi.

Sehun memutar mata nya malas. "Baekhyun kerasukan apa hingga jatuh cinta pada si tiang itu." Lalu berdecih. Sehun membalik tubuh nya ingin pergj juga tapi tatapan mata nya bertemu dengan sosok tinggi lain yang tadi ikut memperebutkan Baekhyun. Wajah nya semakin datar.

"Jangan mengganggu mereka, Lupakan Baekhyun." Ucap Sehun lalu berlalu meninggalkan Changmin.

Changmin kembali mendengus jenaka, Kemudian ia menyeringai kecil.

•

•

•

Baekhyun memainkan ujung jarinya, Bibir nya ia gigit tanda gugup dengan keadaan saat ini. Dari tadi Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa sepatah kata dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman keluarga Byun. Baekhyun tidak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun setelah melihat bagaimana wajah datar si kakak kelas.

Kedua nya sudah sampai di depan pagar rumah keluarga Byun. Chanyeol memberikan lirkan isyarat dari mata nya menyuruh Baekhyun untuk masuk. Lalu kaki nya berbalik ingin berjalan kembali tapi jari-jari lentik kembali menarik ujung hoodie nya, Membuat langkah nya terhenti dan berbalik kembali menghadap Baekhyun.

"Kak Chanyeol~" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata puppy nya. Kaki nya melangkah semakin mendekat pada tubuh jangkung itu. "Kakak~" Ucapnya lagi.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Dikecup nya sesaat pucuk kepala si adik kelas dan mengusap lembut pipi tembem itu.

Baekhyun mendongkak kan kepala nya ke atas. Kaki nya ia jinjitkan dan mengecup bibir tebal milik Chanyeol. Bebarapa saat kemudian kecupan itu menjadi lumatan sepihak dari Baekhyun, Melumat dengan amatiran bibir itu.

Chanyeol yang awal nya terkejut berlahan membiarkan si mungil mendominan. Mata nya melirik bagaimana mata puppy itu terpejam lembut. Bibir Baekhyun secara bergantian melumat bibir atas dan bawah milik Chanyeol. Mencoba membuat Chanyeol membalas perlakuannya.

Merasa tak ada balasan dari ciumannya Baekhyun melepaskan tautan mereka, Membuat benang saliva tercipta di bibir kedua nya.

"Kak Chanyeol~" Baekhyun bersuara lirih dengan nafas yang tersengal.

Baekhyun kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka, Kali ini dengan lumatan yang kasar dan cukup liar. Tangannya memeluk erat leher Chanyeol erat membuat tubuh nya sedikit merunduk karena tubuh mereka yang berbeda.

Tautan itu kembali terpisah dengan nafas Baekhyun yang tersengal berat.

Chanyeol tersenyum, Mengusap ujung bibir Baekhyun yang belepotan air liur. "Mau kerumah kakak?"

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat, Mengangguk dengan cepat dalam pelukan itu.

•

•

•

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol seperti anak ayam yang mengikutin induk nya, Sebelum nya di perkarangan rumah milik Chanyeol, Baekhyun sempat bertegur sapa dengan Yoora—Kakak Chanyeol yang akan pergi entah kemana.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan canggung saat Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya. Wajah Baekhyun memerah dan mata nya membola melihat Chanyeol dengan santai melepaskan pakaian di depannya. Dengan otot yang bergerak kaku, Baekhyun memalingkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol. Wajah nya ia tutupi dengan telapak tangan dan bergumam betapa menyebalkan nya si kakak kelas.

Tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba tersentak saat tiba-tiba sebuah lengan melingkar di perutnya.

"Maafkan, Kakak." Suara _low bass_ milik Chanyeol seketika membuat tengkuk Baekhyun merinding. "Kakak tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Lanjut Chanyeol lagi, Wajah nya ia benamkan di ceruk leher si adik kelas dan menghirup dalam aroma disana.

Baekhyun kemudian melepaskan lengan Chanyeol, Membalik tubuhnya untuk saling menghadap dengan si kakak kelas. Lalu tersenyum hingga garis matanya membentuk lengkungan indah.

"Baekhyun juga minta maaf, Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak mengganggu hari jadi kita. Kencan nya jadi berantakan." Ucap nya sambil merengut lucu dengan bibir semerah cherry miliknya yang mengerucut.

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan lalu mengecup kedua pipi putih milik Baekhyun lalu di akhiri dengan mengigit kecil ujung hidung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pura-pura meringis kesakitan, Pipi nya memerah dengan lucu.

"Ah, Mana bonekanya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan antusias.

Chanyeol mengernyit. Lalu setelah nya ia mengangguk paham. "Tidak ada." Ucapnya santai.

Mata Baekhyun mengerjab dua kali. "Kenapa tidak ada? Ini kan hari jadi kita yang ketujuh bulan? Masa tidak ada? Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar ingin boneka yang ke tujuh!" Baekhyun berdumel dengan suara yang lucu. Kakinya ia hentak-hentak kan lalu duduk di pinggiran ranjang milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menaikan bahu nya acuh, Mengambil handuk lalu berjalan kearah pintu kamar mandi.

"Mau kemana?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil merengut.

"Ke kamar mandi, Baekhyun mau ikut?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan seringai jahil.

"HYA!"

•

•

•

"Berhenti atau ku telanjangi kau disini!"

"Sial." Baekhyun berdecih. Kaki nya dengan malas berputar arah ke lelaki yang tinggi nya seperti tiang bendera itu. "Apa?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil merengut dengan malas.

"Kakak kan sudah bilang kemaren, Tunggu kakak pagi ini. Kakak akan menjemput Baekhyun pergi bersama kesekolah. Tapi kenapa Baekhyun pergi duluan?" Si kakak kelas bertanya dengan lembut, Tangan nya terangkat ingin mengelus pipi putih bersih pujaan hati nya, Tapi si adik kelas memalingkan wajah nya dan melangkah mundur.

"Kak Changmin menjemput Baekhyun, Ya sudah Baekhyun ikut saja." Ucap si mungil. Suara terdengar seperti sedang merajuk.

Sebenarnya Park Chanyeol saat ini ingin mengamuk dan melempar apa saja yang ia lihat Tapi melihat lelaki mungil di depan nya ini merengut dalam artian sedang merajuk, Si tiang menghela nafas lalu tersenyum dengan tenang yang mana pada itu membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal.

"Ya sudah kalo begitu, Baekhyun mau bertemu dengan Baekboom hyung." Simungil berbicara sambil menaikan dagu nya, Kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada. Mata nya sempat melirik bagaimana reaksi si kakak kelas. Tapi melihat si kakak kelas hanya tersenyum saja membuat Baekhyun memalingkan wajah nya kesal. Kaki nya sudah ingin melangkah tapi tangannya di tahan si kakak kelas.

"APA?!" Baekhyun bertanya dengan mata yang seolah ingin keluar. Bibirnya masih mengerucut dengan lucu.

"Kakak merindukan, Baekhyun." Balas nya dengan suara yang rendah, Yang pada mana itu membuat si mungil merona.

Tapi, Baekhyun seolah menampar dirinya tak secara harfiah tapi cukup membuat ia tersadar lagi. "Memang apa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun!" Si Mungil masih merajuk.

"Tidak bisakah kakak mencumbui kekasih kakak yang cantik ini? Rasa nya kakak sesak nafas tanpa mencium aroma Baekhyun."

Bibir si mungil berkedut ingin membentuk senyum tapi ia tetap merengut dengan gemas. "Mesum!" Bentak nya, Tapi dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Mencium mesra tangan si mungil lalu menatap seduktif Baekhyun.

"Kak Chanyeol~" Baekhyun merengek.

Tatapan itu. Tatapan yang selalu membuat si mungil seperti jelly.

•

•

•

Tubuh Baekhyun terhempas ke pintu loker yang tak terpakai. Nafas nya tersengal saat si kakak kelas dengan sensual menciumi sepanjang lehernya. Baekhyun merengek dengan putus asa saat tangan kakak kelas kembali membelai penis nya yang mengeras dibalik celana sekolahnya. Mereka masih berada di sekolah tapi dengan sial nya si kakak kelas menarik ia ke gedung sekolah yang tak terpakai lalu menghimpit tubuhnya di ruang loker yang berdebu.

"Kak Chanyeol~" Baekhyun kembali merengek. wajah nya memerah dengan sempurna. Leher nya sudah penuh dengan air liur si kakak kelas. "Aanghh~" Chanyeol menghisap kuat tulang selangka nya membuat si mungil menjadi lemas.

Chanyeol menyeringai, Bagian selangkangan mereka saling bergesekan dengan sensual membuat simungil kembali merengek dengan manja namun rengekan manja itu terganggu dengan dering ponsel milik si mungil, Dengan nafas yang masih tersengal si mungil merogoh saku baju depan nya dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Oh, Kak Changmin? Ada apa?"

Mata Chanyeol memincing tajam mendengar nama itu di sebut si mungil, Tangan nya baru saja ingin merampas ponsel Baekhyun tapi segera mungkin Baekhyun melangkah menjauhi si kakak kelas. Rahang si kakak kelas mengeras dengan gigi yang menggeletuk menahan amarah.

"Baekboom hyung mungkin sedang sibuk jadi— Annghh~" Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti dan mendesah saat si kakak kelas memeluk nya dari belakang dan kembali menghisap kuat kulit leher nya.

 _"Baek, Kau tidak apa-apa?"_ Suara Changmin di ujung sana terdengar cemas.

"Ahh— Yahh... Baek— Hyun baik... anghh kak Chanyeollhhh~" Ponsel Baekhyun terjatuh kelantai, Tubuh nya lemas dikarenakan si kakak kelas meremas penis miliknya. Tubuhnya di balik Chanyeol dan bibirnya diserang dengan lumatan kasar milik kakak kelas.

Lidah mereka saling membelit di dalam mulut si mungil, Lenguhan disertai air liur entah milik siapa di bibir keduanya. Baju seragam milik Baekhyun sudah tanggal dan terabaikan di lantai. Tangan kakak kelas dengan tergesa-gesa melepas celana kain milik Baekhyun beserta celana dalam nya, Tangannya yang besar mengurut berlahan penis si adik kelas.

Baekhyun melenguh tertahan, Tubuh nya bergetar saat penis nya diremas dengan kuat. "Anghh kak Chanyeolkhh lebliiihhh... B—baekhyun keluaarhh aahh!" Cairan kental si mungil keluar dan menodai lantai yang berdebu itu dan ponsel Baekhyun yang jatuh kelantai beberapa saat lalu.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Baekhyun mau lagi?" Tanya si kakak kelas sambil menyeka keringat Si adik kelas yang masih mengatur nafas dengan mulut yang terbuka dan tertutup.

Baekhyun mengangguk degan cepat. "Penis kakak. Baekhyun ingin~" Ucapnya dengan suara lucu.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kita langsung saja bagaimana? Menghentak dan menumbuk sesuatu didalam sini?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil meremas seduktif bongkahan pantat milik si adik kelas.

"Kak Chanyeoollhhh~"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Menungging atau mengangkang?" Tanya nya, Tangan nya masih bermain dibongkahan pantat si adik kelas.

"Kakak~" Baekhyun merengek dengan putus asa. Sudah dibilang bukan, Bahwa si kakak kelas sangat ahli dalam membuat si adik kelas mendesah putus asa seperti saat ini.

"Bagaimaa dengan Baekhyun yang melompat-lompat di atas kakak? Menancap lebih dalam dan menusuk lebih kasar?"

Baekhyun memang tipe yang suka melenguh putus asa tapi, Juga tipe yang tidak sabaran dalam bercinta. Jadi, Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa tubuh kakak kelas ia dorong hingga terkapar di lantai sambil mengerang tetang punggung nya yang kesakitan tanpa sadar si adik kelas mulai melucuti celana nya. _Hell,_ Seorang kakak osis sedang di perkosa adik kelas sepertinya.

"Oh, Sialan!" Si kakak kelas menggeram. Kepala nya terangkat melihat penis nya yang sudah tenggelam dan terjepit dengan lubang ketat milik Baekhyun.

"Kakakhh b—banyaakkhh bicaraa! Akhh!" Kepala Baekhyun mendongkak nikmat saat ujung penis Chanyeol menyentuh titik nikmat miliknya. Baju depan seragam milik Chanyeol ia remas kuat dan tubuhnya melompat-lompat di atas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin menggeram. Tidak, Rencana nya bukan seperti ini jadi tubuh Baekhyun ia balik terlentang dengan cepat di lantai. Kembali memasukan penis nya dengan kasar ke lubang nikmat milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai di atas Baekhyun. "Baekhyun sayang, Tidak baik memperkosa pihak dominan di saat seperti ini." Sesudah selesai dengan ucapannya Chanyeol dengan kasar menumpuk titik nikmat Baekhyun. Mendesak dengan kasar penisnya dan bibir tebal miliknya kembali mencumbui leher jenjang milik Baekhyun.

Si adik kelas mengerang dan menjerit dengan nikmat. Penis nya yang terhimpit dengan otot perut milik si kakak kelas berkedut ingin memuntahkan larva nya.

"Aahhh kak Chanyeollhh tumbukkhh lagiihhh Baeekhh aakhhh!" Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar dengan kepala yang mendongkak kebelakang. Sperma nya mengotori perut Chanyeol.

Tapi, Chanyeol tidak memberi jeda atas orgasme si adik kelas. Penis nya terus mendesak masuk keluar. Menggesek dengan kasar dinding rektum milik si adik kelas. Menumbuk dengan brutal titik ternikmat si adik kelas. Mengabaikan bagaimana kuku Baekhyun yang menancap di kulit punggung nya. Kenikmatan nya semakin bertamba saat lubang si adik kelas berkedut pasca orgasme, semakin mencepit penis nya yang masih setia keluar masuk.

"Aarrghhh!" Chanyeol menggeram. Penis nya berkedut dan detik berikutnya sperma nya menembak dengan deras di lubang si adik kelas. Tapi penis Chanyeol masih setia menghentak si adik kelas, Sperma nya yang beberapa waktu lalu menyemprot ikut keluar bersama dengan penis nya yang keluar masuk. Baekhyun menjerit nyaring, Tubuhnya terhentak seirama dengan hentakan yang di buat si kakak kelas.

"Baekhyun menyukainya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, Mata nya terpejam dan dahi nya mengernyit menahan nikmat saat batang keras itu semakin brutal menumbuknya, Dinding rektum nya terasa panas akibat gesekan kasar dari penis si kakak kelas.

"Itu bukan jawaban sayang, Katakan. Baekhyun menyukainya?!" Tangan Chanyeol meraih penis si mungil mengurutnya dengan cepat ingin menambah kenikmatan si adik kelas.

"Angghhh! Kakakkhh~ Baeekkh—Hyunnhh ouuhhhh sukkaaaahh lagiiihhh baekhyun— mau lagihhh." Baekhyun kembali menjerit dengan nyaring.

Chanyeol menyeringai puas. Tubuhnya ia tundukan dan menghisap tonjolan merah muda di dada si mungil. Semakin menambah kenikmatan yang berada di bawahnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar tidak sanggup menahan kenikmatan bertubi-tubi yang di berikan si kakak kelas padanya. Tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar melengkung ke atas, Kepala nya mendongkak dengan mata yang memutih. Penis nya kembali menumpahkan lahar panas nya.

"Sangat seksi." Ucap Chanyeol. Lalu kembali mempertemukan bibir keduanya dalam lumatan panas dan liar. Basah dan lengket.

Tangan lemah milik Baekhyun memukul tak bertenaga dada bidang milik Chanyeol, Membuat tautan mereka terpisah. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat sang pujaan hati mengatur nafas nya yang berantakan.

"Kak Chanyeol~" Baekhyun kembali merengek.

"Ya, Sayang."

"Lubang Baekhyun sesak." Ucapnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh. "Sepertinya kita harus disini sampai kelas berakhir."

"Kenapa?" Mata Baekhyun sayu, Mungkin terlalu lelah karena si kakak kelas.

"Dia sangat pembangkang hari ini, Kakak baru satu kali orgaame ngomong-ngomong." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggerilingkan matanya.

Baekhyun merona. Lubang nya ia kentat kan dengan sengaja. lalu si kakak kelas menggeram tertahan dengan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Baekhyun suka penis kakak, Tusuk yang keras kak Chanyeol~" Baekhyun bersuara seperrti mendesah. Membuat si kakak kelas yang berada di atas nya menyeringai dengan seksi.

"Berteriaklah sayang."

•

•

•

Jongdae mengumpat dengan kesal.

Baekboom yang baru menjadi guru magang mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya.

Sehun? Eh? Lupakan, Dia sedang cengengesan sambil bicara di telpon.

"Sialan, Angkat telpon ku." Jongdae berucap.

"Dasar _(sensor saja tidak baik untuk di baca apalagi di praktikan)_ Kemana dia membawa adikku! Akan ku putuskan penisnya." Baekboom bersumpah serapah.

"Kekeke, Bagaimana tidur nya? Apa adik memimpikan kakak?" Jangan tanya itu dialog siapa. Kalo tidak suka coret saja, Kawan.

Kedua orang yang baru saja berkata kotor mendelik tajam pada satu orang yang kasmaran di telponnya.

 **PLAK!**

Si kasmaran meringis, Yang bermulut kotor kembali mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya.

"Mereka belum bisa di hubungi?" Suara seseorang mengambil perhatian mereka.

"Belum." Jawab Sehun santai masih mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

•

•

•

Gedung sekolah yang tak terpakai itu bergema oleh desahan dan jeritan si adik kelas. Tubuh mereka berpeluh menambah sensual apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

Mengabaikan ponsel yang terdapat cairan kental di atas layar nya yang sedari tadi berdering.

•

•

•

 **TBC!**

•

•

 **A/n : Gak pwp hahahaha, jangan gebukin gue plisssss :" apa wajah unyu ini gak kasian kalo di gebukin? /digampar. Sesuai janji yah :" kalo chp sebelumnya respon nya bagus aku cepet update, tapi ini termasuk cepet gak sih? /digampar lgi. Gak bisa ngetik sumpah, beberapa ff bener bener ke pending beneran. disaat ff yg lain kepending entah kenapa aku punya ide buat bikin ff lagi :" njirrr timpuk aja gue pake semvak kalian gapapah hiks :" Sebenernya memasuki tahun 2017 ini akutu mulai banyak kerjaan lagi. Aku ada kerjaan nulis lagikek tahun kemaren dan itu bikin aku nambah pusing, dan maret ini harus udah selesai. akutu bingung mau ngetik ff tapi kerjaan ada. mau lanjutin kerjaan ada ff yg harus dilanjutin. dan penyakit malas disertai kejang kejang dan pusing di daerah tertentu ini masih melanda diriku hiks :" sebut saja WB :" njirrr ini bener bener bikin pala gue tuh butuh oskadon pencet ahyeah/? :" Aku ampe miris liat ff sebelah ampe ada yg lupa alur nya yawloh kasianin muka unyu ini :" Btw, Ini update beruntun sama ff ku yang lain, Cek story lain kita sist :"***

 **Aku maap banget pokoknya kalo ada yg ampe lupa alur gitu :" Tapi tenang aja. Aku bakal terus lanjutin semua ff ini ampe titik darah penghabisan! MERDEKA!**

 **TERIMAKASIH JUGA UNTUK 100 REVIEW YANG SUDAH KALIAN BERIKAN :" DUH TERHURA BANGET ANAK GADIS KEKASIH SUUMAN INI :" SEMOGA KALIAN TETAP REVIEW FF GAJE INI YAH :"**

 **Thanks for review :**

 **Galaxy Aquarius, Hyo luv ChanBaek, byuniechan94, chanbaek0605, Guest: kim614, Eun810, CBZAAY, dindinxoxo94, barampuu, beesaraswati, Guest: lupa, ravinaseptia2, FlashMrB, Citrus6104, sehunboo17, selepy, LyWoo, auliaMRQ, n3208007, ELLAQOMAH, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, indragiurl, socloverqua.**

 **Terimakasih untuk dukungan kalian.**

 **Review lagi? hehe**


	5. The One Chp 4

Saat Baekhyun duduk di bangku _Junior high school_ seorang anak lelaki pernah mengajak nya untuk pergi menonton sebuah film, Dalam arti lain itu adalah sebuah kencan. Baekhyun yang polos hanya menganggap itu hanyal sebuah ajakan menonton film _Managaskar_ biasa, Berbeda dari artian seseorang yang mengajak nya untuk pergi bersama, Yaitu Shin Changmin. Saat itu Changmin duduk di bangku _Senior high school_ tingkat tiga semester akhir, Dalam artian sebentar lagi ia akan lulus. Ia satu sekolah dengan si sulung Byun, Dan sebuah keberuntungan ia juga satu kelas dengan si sulung Byun.

Baekhyun yang polos tidak mengerti apa-apa soal berkencan, Yang ia tahu, Ia senang saat Changmin membelikan ia satu cup es strawberry dengan toping coklat chips diatasnya. Sampai saat penghujung kencan nya, Saat Changmin mengantarkan ia pulang pada pukul tujuh malam. Kakak nya, Baekboom berdiri tepat pada pintu masuk rumah nya dengan raut wajah datar.

"Hyung!" Baekhyun memanggil hyung nya setengah berteriak dan berlari ke arah hyung nya. Mencium pipi hyung nya sebagai sapaan lalu nyengir dengan polos.

Baekboom menanggapi itu seadanya dengan tersenyum tipis dan menepuk dua kali bokong si adik. "Masuklah, Baekhyun pasti lelah. Mandi, Makan malam lalu tidur, Oke?" Ucapnya sambil mengusap surai si adik.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menyempatkan diri untuk melambai ke arah Changmin.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Baekboom langsung menatap tajam ke arah temen kelas nya itu. "Sudah kubilang bukan, Antarkan Baekhyun pulang sebelum jam enam sore, Kau meninggalkan gambaran buruk untuk menjadi kekasih adikku, _Dude!"_

Changmin memutar matanya, Ia hela nafas nya dengan jengah. "Kau terlalu posesif, Jangan memonopoli adik mu seperti itu. Ia akan dewasa sebentar lagi."

"Justru itu! Justru ia yang akan dewasa membuatku takut akan pergaulannya. Jika kau tetap seperti ini. Kupastikan agar kau tak akan pernah melihat adikku, Shin."

Changmin justru terkekeh. "Sebelum kau melakukannya, Aku pasti tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun. Aku akan imigrasi ke luar negri. Bisakah kau jaga Baekhyun untukku? Kau tahu aku mencintainya, Bukan?"

 **Sequel Love Like This!—** _ **"The One"**_

•

•

•

 **[Menemukan sebuah summary]**

 **Summary : Perjuangan seorang Park Chanyeol mempersunting pujaan hatinya. Perjuangan seorang Park Chanyeol mendapatkan restu dari Baekboom. Sebuah perjuangan. Hanya sebuah perjuangan.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

•

 **Park Chanyeol**

•

 **All Other**

•

•

•

 **BoysXBoys**

•

 **ChanBaek Area**

•

 **Chapter 4**

•

•

•

Mata Baekhyun terpejam erat dengan kesadaran yang sangat minimalis, Kaki nya terangkat dan mengangkang akibat ulah si pujaan hati, Siapa lagi kalau bukan si kakak kelas yang tinggi nya kelebihan MSG. Tubuhnya terhentak dengan teratur dan si kakak kelas yang tubuhnya tak berbalut selembar kain pun mendongkak kan kepala nya ke atas menikmati apa yang tengah ia lakonin. Untuk kesekian kali nya Chanyeol menggeram dengan amat _hot_ , Bibir nya tersenyum saat melihat kekasih hati nya tertidur dan bergumam tak jelas padahal lubang si mungil masih mendapat hentakan dari si kakak kelas.

Tubuh Chanyeol merunduk, Menjilat dengan sensual leher Baekhyun yang mana pada mana itu adalah titik sensitif si mungil. Mata Baekhyun terbuka dengan sayu, Jari nya yang ramping mengelus rahang tegas si kakak kelas.

"Kak Chanyeolhh~" Ia merengek dengan lubang yang ia kentat kan dengan sengaja. Tubuhnya sama berkeringat nya dengan si kakak kelas, Namun dengan sperma yang berceceran di atas tubuhnya, Entah sperma milik siapa yang jelas itu bukti mereka sama menikmati nya.

Si kakak kelas tersenyum, memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan pinggul yang masih setia maju mundur. Baekhyun mendesah dengan susah payah. Tangan nya turun untuk meremas bongkahan bokong milik Chanyeol, Menunjukan seberapa nikmatnya ketika pinggul itu menghentaknya dengan amat brutal.

Dan untuk kesekian kali nya lagi, Mereka berdua melenguh puas saat cairan kental itu menerobos keluar dari lubang kencing mereka. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat dan bibir Chanyeol kembali mencumbui bibirnya yang terbuka akibat orgasme nya. Menjilat lelangitan mulut nya lalu membelit lidah mereka.

"Kak Chanyeollhh." Baekhyun dengan lemah mendorong dada Chanyeol, Membuat tautan lidah mereka terpisah.

"Ya, Sayangku? Baekhyun mau lagi?" Chanyeol dengan wajah tampan berkeringatnya menyeringai dengan amat seksi.

Baekhyun merengut dengan lucu lalu bersuara merengek.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengecupi seluruh wajah Baekhyun hingga leher dan dada nya. "Baekhyun luar biasa menggairahkan, Bagai _drugs_ yang membuat candu. Bagaimana kakak harus membuat Baekhyun bisa menjadi milik kakak seutuhnya? Memonopoli Baekhyun agar hanya kakak yang bisa melihat Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun merona, Bibir nya ia gigit dan membuat si kakak kelas kembali mencumbui bibirnya dengan teramat sensual.

Suara dering ponsel yang beriringan dengan milik kedua nya kembali melepaskan tautan bibir itu, Chanyeol menggeram penuh kesal dan si adik kelas hanya terkekeh menyuruh kakak kelas nya itu agar segera bangkit dari menindih tubuhnya.

Chanyeol bangkit dengan terpaksa, Memeriksa id si penelpon dan mata nya membola seolah ingin keluar.

 _Satpam kekasih-Ku is calling..._

"Siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya, Dadanya ia sandarkan pada punggung di kakak kelas dan dagu nya ia jatuhkan pada punduk si kakak kelas. Kemudian dahi nya berkerut bingung saat Chanyeol belum menjawab nya, Ia larikan pandangannya pada layar ponsel si kakak kelas.

"Satpam? Baekboom hyung?" Tebaknya

•

•

•

Tubuh mungil si adik kelas berada di punggung si kakak kelas, Mata nya terpejam tapi bibir nya tak henti-henti nya bergumam tak jelas, Entah itu soal lubang yang nyeri akibat si kakak kelas atau kucing nya yang sedang bulan madu karena baru kawin dengan kucing milik Kyungsoo.

"Setelah itu belok kanan, Kak Chanyeol. Apertement Jongin di blok G nomer 6969." Ucap si mungil dengan polos nya berbisik di telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjengit geli lalu tangannya dengan kurang ajar meremat bokong si adik kelas.

"Kak Chanyeol~" Baekhyun merengek dengan lucu.

Chanyeol hanya acuh dan terus melanjutkan langkah kaki nya, Ngomong-ngomong mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sepupu Baekhyun, Yaitu Jongin. Ini saran dari si mungil sendiri di karenakan dia tak ingin pujaan hati nya kembali babak beluk seperti begal motor yang ketahuan warga. Si tiang memang seorang begal tapi begal yang merampas hatinya — Dan keperjakaannya. Si mungil merona dibuatnya.

Dan Chanyeol dengan amat bersyukur bisa terbebas dari tinjuan dari kakak ipar, Bukannya ia seorang pecundang atau tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Hanya saja, Ya, Hanya saja ia terlalu sayang dengan wajah tampan nya ini. Yeah walaupun Baekhyun-Nya tetap cinta mati walau wajah nya lebam sana-sini. Park Chanyeol berpikir ia harus terlihat tampan untuk sekarang mengingat si mungil yang berada di punggung nya ini di dekati oleh seringala lain. Ini bukan cerita fantasy alpha-omega, Jadi coret saja bagian terakhirnya kawan. Pakai spidol kalo bisa.

Baru saja Chanyeol akan menekan bel di apertement Jongin, Si mungil kembali berbisik di telinga nya dengan suara yang seperti mendesah.

"Kode sandinya 6969, Kakaakkhh~"

Sialan, Baru juga seperti itu adik di daerah selatannya milik Chanyeol sudah ngajak main kuda-kudaan lagi, Si mungil salah besar jika ia menggoda si tiang nya seperti itu.

Setelah suara 'klik' berbunyi pintu apertement itu Chanyeol buka, Tubuh si adik kelas ia hempaskan di sofa panjang di ruang tengah itu, Menindihnya lalu menyerang bibir si adik kelas dengan begitu panas, Melupakan siapa sebenarnya pemilik ruangan tersebut.

•

•

•

Disaat yang bersamaan si pemlik rumah dan seseorang yang bertubuh pendek menatap dua orang yang sedang nercumbu itu dengan pandangan yang berbeda tapi dengan wajah yang sama-sama belepotan dengan tepung. Si pemilik rumah menatap dengan datar dan yang satu nya menatap melongo dengan mulut terbuka yang hampir meneteskan air liur.

"Baekboom hyung pasti suka jika aku beritahu kalian berada disini." Ucap Jongin, Si pemlik rumah yang membuat dua orang sialan yang sedang saling mencumbui itu berhenti dengan gerakan yang kaku.

"Wow Baek, Aku tidak tahu kau sudah tidak perawan lagi. Sama seperti Yna."

Yang di sebutkan menengok dengan dramatis lalu si mungil yang sedang di tindih berteriak histeris.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hantu!"

"Huwaaaaaaaaa! Dimana?!"

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Ngomong- ngomong mereka sebenarnya sedang berbuat apa sih? Kenapa jadi berteriak.

"Sialan, Aku bukan hantu. Baek." Jongin memutar matanya sedang bosan. "Ini karena teman mu bilang bisa memasak, Nyatanya dia malah menghancurkan dapur ku." Lanjutnya.

"Aku sudah bilang bukan karena aku, Tapi dapurnya saja yang kurang profesional—"

"Kalian berkencan?" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertanya bersamaan, Menyadari kekompakan mereka , Baekhyun merona.

Dan dua orang yang ditanya juga menjawab dengan bersamaan. "Tidak!" Dan membuat si pendek yang berdiri di samping Jongin merona.

Jongin berdehem nyaring. "Pulang lah, Kyung. Ini sudah malam."

"Ah, Ya. Aku harus pulang." Kyungsoo bersuara payah dengan gerakan kikuk ia mengambil tas nya dan melangkah ke arah pintu dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, Baekhyun langsung memincingkan mata nya ke arah Jongin dengan tatapan _kau-apakan-anak-orang_.

Jongin kembali memutar matanya. "Kami bukan seperti kalian, Dasar pasangan hentai!" Lalu pergi berlalu, Tapi kemudian kembali bersuara. "Kau tak ingin turun dari tubuh sepupu ku, Chanyeol? Aku bisa hubungi Baekboom hyng segera agar kau dipukuli lagi."

Tapi yang di tegur seolah hanya mendengar hembusan angin yang lewat dan kembali melanjutkan cumbuan mereka.

•

•

•

Jongin histeris, Muka nya frustasi dengan sangat mengenaskan. Baru beberapa jam lalu Kyungsoo pulang setelah menjadikan dapur nya arena perang dan sekarang kamar nya menjasi arena bermain kuda-kudan. Dengan hidung yang kembang-kempis ia berjalan ke arah kamar nya. Tangan nya sudah terayun untuk menggebrak pasangan mesum yang sekarang sedang menjerit-jerit namun suara bel apertement nya menghentikan gerakannya.

Tanpa melihat interkom ia membuka pintu berharap bahwa Baekboom kembali mencari si bungsu di rumah nya, Namun yang datang adalah pria albino dengan raut wajah datar tapi — Tunggu, Berlinang air mata?

"Sialan! Karena Baekboom hyung meminta ku menemaninya mencari Baekhyun. Luhan marah karena aku membatalkan kencan kami. Kalau aku bertemu dengan Baek—"

"Mereka di kamar ku sialan." Potong Jongin cepat. "Membuat rumah ku seperti motel murahan dipinggir jalan dan menghancurkan ranjangku."

Sehun terkekeh, Menepuk pundak Jongin prihatin tapi kemudian bibir nya menyeringai dengan kejam nya.

Dan disisi lain, Mereka yang didalam kamar semakin menikmati kegiatan mereka sekarang. Si adik kelas berteriak dan menjerit dengan amat nyaring, Lalu yang dominan kembali menghentakan pinggul nya dengan cepat bagaikan sebuah rudal yang melesak laju.

"Eughh... eughhh kakakhhh eughhhh lagiiihhh Baek—hyunhh sukaahhh." Si adik kelas mendesah dengan payah, Tubuh bagian bawah nya terhentak-hentak.

Si kakak kelas menyeringai, Kaki si adik kelas ia buat mengakang ke atas. Membuka lebih lebar jalan yang ia masuki dan kembali menghentakan lubang nya dengan kasar dan brutal.

"Anghhhh..." Tubuh si adik kelas semakin tak berdaya, Nafas nya semakin memburu detik kemudian ia tidak sadarkan diri dengan dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Chanyeol terus menghentakkan penis miliknya, Kepala nya mendongkak ke atas menahan nikmat saat lubang super ketat itu menjepit dan seolah menelan penis nya. Bibir nya tersenyum simpul saat melihat si adik kelas tertidur dengan dengkuran halus. Di tundukan wajahnya dan mengecup-ngecup sayang dua tonjolan di dada si adik kelas.

Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidur nya, Lubang nya terasa panas karena gesekan benda keras dan tubuhnya terasa sangat amat lengket. Mata nya kemudian kembali terbuka dengan sayu. Melihat si kakak kelas tersenyum amat tampan di atas nya. Lengannya ia kalungkan di leher si kakak kelas. Menarik tubuh itu menunduk.

"Eunghhhh kakak~" Si adik kelas merengek saat merasakan sperma si kakak kelas kembali menembak dengan deras di lubang nya.

Si kakak kelas terkekeh kemudian mengecup sayang dahi pujaan hati nya itu. "Kakak mencintai Baekhyun, Sangat, Sangat, Sangat." Ucapnya sambil menghujani wajah si adik kelas dengan kecupan sayang.

Baekhyun terkekeh, Kemudian membalas mengecupi seluruh wajah si kakak kelas. "Baekhyun juga, Sangat, Sangat, Sangat mencintai kakak. Kakak membuat Baekhyun selalu sesak." Ucap nya polos.

Chanyeol menaikan satu alis nya lalu menyeringai amat seksi. "Jangan menggoda, Sayang. Apa harus kita melanjutkannya dan Baekhyun tidak bisa berjalan setelahnya?"

Baekhyun kembali terkekeh, Memainkan jari lentiknya di dada si kakak kelas. "Kan ada kakak yang meggendong Baekhyun."

Chanyeol ikut kembali terkekeh. "Bagaimana bisa kakak menggendong Baekhyun, Baekhyun berat sekali. Kakak bisa patah pinggang nya."

Lalu terdengar rengekan manja dan protes dari si adik kelas. Bibir nya mengerucut dengan sangat menggemaskan membuat si kakak kelas tidak tahan untuk mengecupnya, Berulang-ulang.

"Kakak~" Rengeknya dengan manja.

"Ya, Sayangku."

"Yang dibawah itu di keluarkan atau ingin di gerakan lagi? Lubang Baekhyun jadi gatal."

"Baekhyun mau nya bagaimana? Digerakan atau di keluar kan?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun erat, Membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher si adik kelas.

Si adik kelas kembali merengek, Rambut Chanyeol sedikit ia jambak agar wajah nya kembali menatap dirinya. "Kak Chanyeolllhhhh."

Chanyeol terkekeh, Berlahan ia tarik keluar penis nya dengan bunyi _plop_ yang terdengar. Chanyeol menaikan satu alis nya saat si adik kelas menggigit bibir nya yang semerah cherry itu.

"Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan? Menggoda kakak?" Bibirnya menyeringai. Namun seringai itu hilang saat bunyi gebrakan pintu.

Baekboom dengan mata yang seolah ingin jatuh keluar menatap mereka yang tanpa busana. Seperti nya kejadian dahulu terjadi lagi, Jadi doa kan saja wajah tampan Chanyeol. Walaupun Baekhyun tetap cinta mati tapi doa kan saja agar wajah nya tidak ada yang di amputasi. Bisa gagal mendapatkan anak-anak yang imut dan lucu jika wajah si penanam benih babak belur setiap hari.

•

•

•

Jongdae terbahak sambil memegangi perut nya, Si kopi susu ikutan terbahak sambil ber- _high five_. Air mata mereka bahkan sampai menetes di pelupuk mata. Yang di tertawakan hanya merengut, Menatap datar seolah-olah jika ia menatap mereka seperti itu wajah nya yang babak belur lagsung hilang. Chanyeol kembali babak belur di akibatkan amukan si banteng— Bukan, Si bungsu dari keluarga Byun. Mata kirinya lebam dengan lingkaran biru di sisi matanya ditambah lubang hidung sebelah kanan yang harus selalu di ganti kapas nya akibat darah yang selalu menetes akibat bogem mentah dari calon kakak ipar. Sebenarnya dalam hati Chanyeol sempat bersyukur hidup mancung kebanggannya tidak sampai patah.

"Channie!" Suara seorang wanita menyenntaknya.

Wanita yang memiliki wajah hampir mirip dengannya itu tengah berkacak pinggang dengan hidung yang kembang-kempis, Mengingatkannya pada si calon kakak ipar.

"Noona.." Mata Chanyeol mengerjab syok tak psrcaya, Untuk apa kakak nya berada di sekollahnnya denngan hidung yang kembang-kempis pula.

"Tunjukan dimaa si Byun itu berada, Berani-berani nya dia membuat wajah tampan adikku hancur seperti ini." Ucap Yoora sambil membuka jas yang ia kenakan dan melemparnya ke arah Jongdae. Tepat jatuh pada kepala si onta.

"Noona, Jangan seperti ini. Aku ketua osis disini. Jangan membuat ku malu~" Chanyeol merengek dengan kaki yang di hentak-hentakin.

Si duo kopi susu menahan tawa geli.

Si onta tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukul pundak Yoora dan menunjuk wajah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, Kau yakin pejantan? Merengek mu seperti Baekhyun saja."

Chanyeol berdesis denga mata melotot nyala. "Diam saja kau!"

Yoora memutar bola mata nya jengah, Kaki nya melangkah meninggalkan kumpulan ana muda itu.

Chanyeol tersadar melihat kakaknya yag sudah berjalan menuju lapangan, Yang pada mana itu ada Baekboom yang sedang mengajar anak junior bermain bola. Chanyeol menepuk jidat nya frustasi tapi kemudian ia meringis. Wajah nya penuh lebam, Kawan.

•

•

•

Baekboom menghela nafas nya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku tidak menjanjika itu, Shin. Lupakan Baekhyun."

Changmin berdecih. "Kau dan Sehun tidak jauh berbeda ternyata, Kau tahu bukan sebelum aku berimigrasi aku sangat mencintai Baekhyun? Aku meminta kau menjaga nya tapi kenapa setelah aku kembali Baekhyun bersama orang lain? Dan apa-apaan kata mu tadi, Mereka akan menikah? Jangan bercanda dengan ku."

Baekboom menatap jengah lelaki itu. "Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, Baekhyun sangat mencintai nya, Terlebih lagi mereka sudah melakukannya..."

Dahi Changmin berkerut. "Melakukan apa maksud mu?" Tanya nya tidak sabaran.

Sekali lagi Baekboom menghela nafasnya. "Tidur bersama."

"Oh ayolah, Apa yang bisa bocah SMA lakukan, Byun. Jangan bercanda."

"Mereka sudah melakukannya! Berkali-kali, Kau tidak bodoh bukan bagaimana leher Baekhyun di penuhi kissmark dan kau tidak tuli bukan saat menelpon Baekhyun kemarin..."

Rahang Changmin menjadi kaku dengan gigi yang saling menggelatuk. "Kau pikir aku akan menyerah?" Mata nya menatap si Bungsu Byun dengan tajam. "Tidak akan, Byun Baekboom!" Pandangannya kemudian beralih ke arah lain, Dimana Chanyeol sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa di belakang seorang wanita muda.

•

•

•

 **TBC!**

•

•

•

 **A/n : Update cepet kan diriku? Hahaha. Bagaimana dengan chp ini? apa mengecewakan? hiks. ada yang saran ff ini jangan di bikin berat berat konplik nya. Tenang aja says, ini epep konplik nya santai kok hehe, Ada juga yg kasi saran buat Baek manggil Chan oppa, Begini nih, Panggilan oppa memang manis banget cuma rada nyerempet GS entarnya , Akutu ciyusan gak suka banget ama GS. Akutu mau negasin bahwa Baek itu laki, punya penis jadi tutur katanya juga harus laki walaupun dia cantik nya kek cewe hiks :" Kalo dia manggil Chan Oppa trus ada adik cewe manggil dia oppa juga kan rada aneh, Jadi maap yah aku gak bisa terima sarannya. Panggilan 'Kak' Itu sebenernya kaporit aku banget, Ngingetin saat CBX promo album Hey Mama si Baek panggil Chan Sunbae, Aduh akutu meleleh apalagi dengan moment mereka akhir-akhir ini. Butuh tabung gas akutu :" Jangan yg 12kg mahal, yg warna ijo aja :"V Daaaaaaan ini aku minta maap kalo ada yg bilang masih pendek banget, Aku udah usahain selalu ngetk ff ampe 2K+, Ngebayangin scene itu gampang cuma pas nyusul kata perkata nya itu bikin puyeng, Jadi maapin yah gaes :"***

 **Anywaaaaaaaaaay, Ada yang mau di lanjutin kaga? Terhura sebenernya istri suuman ini, Review yang masuk kemaren 30 an :"V Semoga ini masih ada yang setia buat review yah hehehe..**

 **MAKASH JUGA BUAT 100 POLOWERS FF INI, MAKASIH BANYAK TELAH BERSEDIA NGIKUTIN FF ABAL ABAL INI HUWAAAAAAAAA INGUS GUE MELER T.T**

 **Thanks for review :**

 **ketekchanll, n3208007, Guest: lupa, barampuu, byuniechan94, Shinraewoo92, FlashMrB, juneeyo100, ELLAQOMAH, ParkHyunie6104, , Eun810, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, sehunboo17, 90Rahmayani, LyWoo, yayahunnie, ByunBaekB04, chantime6104, socloverqua, selepy, aerihunhan1220, ChangWook**

 **Review lagi dong ;"***


End file.
